New Moon: The Volterra Incident
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Edward is back in Forks and Carlisle is not happy with the suicide attempt of his son. And dad will make sure, that Edward does not do it again. Our teenage vampire is not looking forward for this ... Warning: spanking/corporal punishment!
1. Back in Forks again!

Title: **NEW MOON: The Volterra Incident**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of this wonderful Twilight world! Not me - only play with them!

Warning: spanking / corporal punishment! If this offends you, please do not read, thanks!

Hi Guys!

This is a translation of one of my few Twilight spanking stories I wrote in german on another ff page.  
Hope you all like it!  
Maybe there are a few errors, but you can take them :-) Please go easy on me ...

It is written in Edwards and Carlisles PoV, so I am switching between chapters a little ...

Please review *smile*

Thank you!

Regards Vanessa

- TOTALLY TEAM CARLISLE -

And now enjoy!

* * *

Edwards PoV

I sat on the back seat of the silver jeep with bella in my arms. She had layd her head on my shoulder and I had my arm around her. She said, that she was not tired the whole time, but I does not believe it anymore. Emmett was driving and Rosalie, who could be lucky, that I had not ripped her arms off, was sitting next to him. She felt bad. But it was her fault, anyway … Why does she told me on the phone, that Bella was dead? My Bella! I will not forgive her! Never! I think, if Carlisle had not been on the airport, I had murdered her for sure. Oh, yeh now I was in rage, but I had to calm down for Bellas sake.

I shot a quick glance at her, when she lifted her head a little, only to put it in my chest. She put her hand on my hipp. It felt so good to smell her and feel her body next to me. When we left the Sea-Tac-Airport and pulled on the freeway, I turned my head to look behind us. I saw my parents in the black mercedes with Jasper and Alice. I moved my head back, to focus on Bella and the traffic before us.

As I closed my eyes for a moment, my mind drifted to the upcoming events that would take place in our home, after we brought Bella to her place. I cringed at that. Yes, Carlisle was angry and so was Esme. Both had shield their thoughts from me, as we approached them in the dark corner at the airport. That for itself was a terrible sign for me. Yes, I was in deep for this. My father will probably yell at me and I could feel the rebuke, that I would get from him. To know that I had worried them to death, when I took off so quickly and I had not told anyone. I do not wanted them to come after me and fetch me, of course. We two will have a painful _discussion_ of course and I am not looking forward to this.

A little time later, we left the freeway and our cars flew over the streets, that were not so full of traffic. I stroked Bellas brown hair gently with my right hand, careful not to wake her up. After a while, It seemed like eternity, we pulled on the sideway in front of Bellas house.

My father parked behind us und got out of his car. He came towards me and opened the door. Careful he pulled my girlfriend out of the car and I stepped beside him. Bella was awake now, but very sleepy. We had a few eventful days! I scooped her up in my arms and we went up the little stairs to the white house. As dads finger wanted to push the bell, the door opend with a loud snap. I jumped a little backwards, as the chief of police glared angrily at me. Before Charlie even could yell at me, I moved aside him and in the house.

I carried Bella upstairs and in her bedroom, where I laid her in the warm bed and crouched next to her. Dad stayed downstairs with Charlie. Perhaps he would tell him a strange story about the whole incident with his daughter and Charlie would believe him of course. Carlisle knows how to do such a thing! He was a perfect story teller for coverstories and a good liar, too. Yes, he really knows how to do this. For sure, he made Bellas parents believe, that their daughter fell off the stairs and broke through two windows in the hotel a few years ago. Actually Bella was bitten by a sadistic vampire called James, who also broke her leg. I shuddered. This memory was painful, but it was the truth and I could not denie it. And again my Bella has gone through hell … for me!

I sat next to her and stroked her good smelling hair, when I watched her. She lied her head on the pink pillow and yawned. „I`m not tired," she whispered and stretched her legs and feet a little. Bella turned on her side and put a hand under the pillow. The other stayed next to her. I stood up und pulled her shoes off, placing them next to the comfortable bed. Then I moved beside her again, smiling.

„Yes you are tired, love," I said low and tuned off the thoughts from Charlie, who was in the kitchen with my father. I watched Bella again, who was pretending, that she was not tired like hell. I bend down and kissed her on the lips. She grapped my head and pulled me near. Another kiss, then I moved away from her and stood. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her body.

„You must sleep, Bella, please," I whispered and watched her for another moment.

„Can you stay," she asked and shut her eyes. _Finally …_

Sadly I shook my head. „No, I can`t," I answerd her question and my mind was once again at the upcoming _talk_ that I would have with my vampire father.

For a few minutes my girlfriend did not move, so I hoped she had fallen asleep. Slowly I turned for the door and put my hand on the knob. As I careful pulled it down I heard her voice again.

„Edward?" _Dammit!_

I looked behind me and saw her sitting on the bed, yawning again. „What is it, love?"

She hold her arms wide for me, accepting for me to come to her and embrance her. I pulled my hand back of the door and turned slightly. „Bella, please," I begged for her, pleeding with my eyes.

A second later I felt the pain in my side again, that I thought was gone. Nope, it was still there! _Shit! _I made a face and cringed. My hand shot to my side to rub it a little, but I knew It would not help. Still my hand on the spot, I looked over to Bella, who made a surprised and worried face. Sure she noticed that.

I hold my other hand up and came to sit next to her on the bed. „It is nothing, Bella," I tried to manipulate her. „A little sore, thats all. It is okay, really!"

In my mind I rolled my eyes at this. I am not a doctor, but I know it is more than _a little sore_! My father will notice, too, of course and then do a check up. I groaned at that. Yes, that he will, but first he will scream and yell me in the face. _Great!_

Speaking of Carisle … _Edward! I think we better leave now!_

I dropped my head, as I heard his mental command and stood up. Bella watched me.

„He is calling for me," I explained and let my hand dropp to my side. „I have to go, Bella."

Her eyes went wide at that. „Could you please, stay a few minutes longer?"

The begging in her tired voice was unmistakebel. I rubbed my side. „I wish I could. Bella," I explained slowly. „I had really done some stupid things in the past few days and I think it is better for me, not to test his patience today. That will get worse for my outcome."

Now she was the one to cringe. „You … you mean he ..."

I sighed and than nodded. „I tried to end my life … my existence! What do you think my dad is doing about this? There is no excuese, Bella!" I laughed a little at this to lightend the mood up. I knew that Bella was protective about me – so was my father! „They were both worried sick about me."

„Oh," was all she could say. At the moment I was very glad, that Bella knew how Carlisle handled disobedience and misbehaving in our house. Can you call going on suicide mission really _misbehaving_?

I gave her another kiss. „Don`t worry," I told her, as I heard footsteps on the stairs and then in the small hallway. I cought my dads scent and Charlies and dropped my head. He really had a thin patience today ... „I must go now."

As the last word left my mouth the door opened and Carlisle stood in the doorway. Charlie was behind him, worried looking at his daughter. I let my fingers run through her thick hair again und turned then to face my father, who took a step into the room. He was mad at me and angry. Our eyes locked for a second. _Edward, I told you to come downstairs five minutes ago! Had I?_

I slowly nodded, too slow for Charlie to see. Dad saw it and watched Bella instead. „You okay, Bella?"

She nodded at him. „Sure, a little bit tired, but okay. Thanks Carlisle."

„Every time," he answerd and smiled. „You know where to find me!"

Nodding. Then she laid back down on the bed. I turned my attention to my father, to pretend for Charlie, I asked him. „Are we driving home, now?"

Carlisle stared at me. „Yes we do!"

_Oh yes, I am really going to get it this time. He is so pissed at me!_

My father turned and we walked out of Bellas room. I shot her a smile and she smiled back at me. Then we walked down the stairs and left the house.

Once outside he opened the car and sat in his seat. I did the same, but not to let out a small hiss, as my back hit the leather. I had his attention immediately.

„Are you in pain," he asked and put the key in the engine. I sighed – knowing that I could not lie to him anymore. As I did not answer, he raised one eyebrow at me. _Do I get an answer, please?_

„Yes, I am in pain," I told him, not meeting his eyes.

„Great, Edward," he mumbled angry between his teeth and started the mercedes. I did not say anything to him and it was accepted. I fumbled with the seatbelt and concentrate my mind on other things, than my fathers thoughts.

As we drove out of the streets, he stretched his right hand out and opened the black glove box. Inside lied my MP3 on a map and another book. Carlisle pointed with his finger in the box.

„Put it on, please," he ordered me sternly.

I gulped. That means only one thing. Dad wanted to shut me out of his mind completely! I reached for the Player and shut the box. One last glance at my vampire father, who concentrate on driving, and I put the earplungs on. Switched through my music and found a loud rock song to listen to. I sighed. Slowly I put my ellbow on the windowframe and my head on my hand, to not looking at Carlisle. The music helped, but my mind drifted back in the past, where I nearly killed myself. As we drove around the next corner and pulled on the street that lead through the forest, I gulped and lost a single tear …

Tbc ...

Ok, what do you say?  
Because I must translate this story in english the updates will take their time, hope you can wait :-)

If I made a spelling mistake, please be so kind an correct me :-) THANKS A LOT!


	2. Rough Actions

**AN: **First of all a VERY BIG THANKS to my beta reader _ryannotseth_! You did a great job!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I gotten so far, the listings in story alert, author alert and favorite story!

This chapter is written in Edwards Pov, again **… **Hope you guys like it!

**Warning:** This chapter contains spanking of a vampire teenager! Don`t like it so don`t read it! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Stephenie Meyer …

Our favorite coven leader and daddy must pull rank ...

**Chapter 2 Rough Actions!**

Edwards POV

The drive home was quick – _too_ quick for my liking. But it had it`s good points, I could step out of the car and away from this damm seat. On the drive tears hadn't fallen, because the music helped me concentrate. But dad saw that I sniffled and that I was near to a little breakdown. I knew it hurt him to see me like this. We were silent on the drive. I listened to my music and dad was lost in thoughts. Thoughts that I really did not wanted to know. _Uhrg … _My stomach clenched at that. Carlisle made a quick turn and pulled backwards into the garage parking in his usual spot, next to Rosalie's red BMW cabriolet. Emmett's silver jeep was there too. Everyone was home! _Great …_

I groaned silently, as I listened to my music and focused on the entrance way, hoping that maybe he would forget me in the car. I shot a quick glance to the door, as Carlisle closed it with a snap and walked quickly but drowsily over to the house. My eyes drifted back to the glove box and I bit my lower lip, as I thought about a very good excuse for my horrible behavior.

A loud knock on my window, brought me back to reality. I jumped in my seat, as I turned my head to look in dad's face. He stood there and crooked a finger at me. _One, two, three … _Oh shit, he was counting now! I am in so much trouble!

I opened the door as fast as I could and shut it when I was out of the car. "Sorry." I mumbled. Not meeting his eyes.

My father crossed his arms over his chest, playing lightly with his fingers against his side, as he tried hard not to yell at me. We stayed silent next to the car in the garage, after a minute or so, he spoke. "You know my patience is thin today," he said in his low _dad voice_. I shivered. "Don`t test me, Edward," he warned.

I swallowed and looked up. "Yes, sir."

Carlisle turned his head a little and pointed with his chin to the glass front door of our home. His glare never left my face. "Get inside. Mum is in the kitchen waiting for you."

Slowly I bowed my head. "Okay," I whispered as I walked past him and over to the house.

I opened the front door and stepped inside. The living room was empty. Yes, I was home again! I shot a glance over the furniture and saw a new piano that blinked in all its black beauty at the end of the room. My parents bought a new one – for me. Full of guilt I looked away. I didn't deserve such wonderful parents!

I walked briskly in to the big kitchen. Esme was standing with her back leaning against the counter glaring at me. Her wonderful eyes flashed golden with anger. Another wave of guilt washed over me. "What were you thinking, Edward?" she asked me sternly.

"M … mum … I …," I stammered and my eyes drifted to the wooden floor. My apology drifted away as well ...

_Your mother is speaking to you! _Reprimanded Carlisle, who was entering the kitchen he got my full attention. I looked at her wonderful face, so full of anger and disappointment. "I am really sorry, mum."

"I know you are, but … how could you do this to me … _to us_? Oh god, I ..." She ran her right hand through her curls and looked behind me at my father, who was standing in the doorway – I guessed, glaring at me as well. Esme shook her head angrily, sighed and walked past me. "I think I drive into town. I need to get some things … That will take two hours or more, perhaps. So you two have enough time to _talk_. Call me when you are finished, my love."

"I'll send the kids for a hunt in a few minutes," he answered her and I watched them from my safe spot in the middle of the room. My father put his hands gently on her cheeks. He kissed her on the lips and looked deep in her eyes. The love parents have for each other was undeniable. After a few seconds, my mother kissed him again, stroked his blond hair a little and left the kitchen. I heard her shutting the front door.

My black eyes were meeting the wooden floor again. In my head I formed a question for my father, but did not speak it out loud. In my situation, he was the one who asked the questions and I had to answer. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, as I waited for an order to obey.

Finally he spoke again. "Go upstairs. You will change and wait for me in your room. I will be up in a few minutes, and then I will take a look at your side and check for other injuries. Understood?"

"Dad, I`m okay, it was nothing ..." I started

He quickly held his hand up and I stopped my protest. Carlisle took two big steps and was in front of me in a second, eyes blazing with anger. "Are you a doctor now, my dear son?"

I felt my cheeks burn. Slowly I shook my head _no_. "No, sir. I`m not."

He grabbed my collar and pulled me forward a little. I did not fight him, of course. His eyes were inches from mine, as he let out a deep growl of frustration. "Then I suggest you do as you're told. And if I have to give you another order once more today, you will deeply regret it! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, dad," I whispered. _I'd_ _ticked him off … Great, Edward! _

He let go off the fabric of my black shirt. "Get upstairs, now!"

As fast as I could, I followed the command and walked past him. Out of the kitchen, through the living room, where my piano was waiting for me. Perhaps he wouldn't allow me to play it in for while. I climbed up the wooden stairs and was in my room a second later.

I shut the white door and looked around. Days had passed, since I had been here. Everything was the same; nobody had made any changes to my furniture or my things. I let myself fall against the door with my back and immediately hissed out in pain. My right side was burning. I sighed and walked to my mirror on the other side of the room. I looked like shit …

I opened the zipper of my boots and pulled them off. Tossing them in the corner, I slowly opened my trousers next and led them slid down to the carpet. I threw them and they landed in the same corner as the boots and I felt my anger rising again. Ruffling my short hair, I turned and opened my drawer, to get a new pair of blue jeans. I looked at them and quickly put the hard pants back. _Not a good choice, Edward!_ Instead I pulled my black sweats out and smashed the drawer shut with a _bang_.

As I went to put them on, I sniffed the scent of my dear sister and shot a glance to the door. Rosalie stood there and looked at me. I turned around, the sweats in my hand and snarled. "WHAT?"

Her glance left my face and stopped at my leg. I followed and noticed the scratch that was on my lower leg. I hadn't noticed that one yet … Dad will kill me! As I heard footsteps, I quickly turned my attention back to my blonde sister, who had stepped into my room. "It looks like, maybe, Alec had won the fight!"

"Piss off, Rose!"

She stayed and smiled at me. "Dad is not pleased, isn`t he? Poor little vampire, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now!"

Okay, that was enough! The sweats felt to the carpet and I jumped forward. As I crashed into my sister, we flew out of my room and into the hallway. The wall stopped us. Rose cried out, as I tackled her to the ground. My snarling and growling was deep and loud, loud enough to scare her, but also loud enough for our father to hear.

I lay a few seconds above my kicking sister, before two strong hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off her body. "That`s enough! Cut it out, Edward!"

I snarled and growled a little more and Rose stood up. She took a step backwards. My father pushed me into my room and held up a finger. His eyes were golden and full of anger. "You … stay … put!"

He turned on his heels and walked back out in the corridor, where I could see my sister smiling at me devilishly. As Carlisle took another step and went to open his mouth, to speak to her, I caught her thoughts and lost it. To my displeasure my attack was cut short, by my father, who caught me in mid-air and held me next to him. He looked at Rosalie. "Take the others hunting! … Now!"

The last thing I saw was her nodding and then I was in my room again. Carlisle grabbed my neck as he led me to the bed. He sat down on the edge and quickly pulled me over his knees. My instincts told me to get up, but I was pinned down. I kicked my legs and struggled against him. "_Edward, stop it!"_

He grabbed my right hand and pinned it to my lower back. As I heard the others leave the house, I was nervous. But I could not concentrate on that too long, because I felt a very painful smack on my backside. I jumped a little forward, as the next one landed on my right cheek. My head went down and I pushed it against the mattress. Again the hard hand of my father came down across my backside.

I tried to stay silent, but I knew that I couldn't. The next smack was harder than the others and I clenched my left hand into the mattress. After three minutes or so, I felt Carlisle's fingers on the elastic of my boxers. My head shot up and I opened my eyes in shock. _Oh no, please … _

Dad tugged the shorts down to my knees and began spanking again. Now I shrieked.

"You don`t attack your sister," he lectured sternly and gave me three more. "I thought you knew the ground rules by now, Edward. Do we have to discuss them again?"

As I did not answer right away, his hand came down again with a sharp smack. The pain was intense and my backside was throbbing now.

"No, dad," I screamed out and tried to control my breathing. "I understand! Really!"

I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming out my pain. 10 … 15. He found his rhythm really quickly and did not miss a spank. How could I make it through our discussion of my Volterra trip, when I was in this state of pain already? He spanked another minute or so, to make his point. Then he stopped and helped me up. I put my boxers back on and yelped out in pain.

"Come here," he called me softly back over to the bed, where he was sitting. I went to him and he held his arms open for me, as I climbed on his lap. He embraced me and spread his legs a little, so my bottom was not touching anything. Tired, I put my face deep into the fabric of his blue shirt and inhaled my father's scent. He stroked my back softly and whispered his love for me in my ear. I clung closer to him and his hand touched my side. I hissed and jerked back a little. His eyes met mine. "Sorry, I forgot ..."

Again I laid my head on his shoulder to feel his comfort and security. My father's fingers fumbled with the side of my shirt as he lifted it up a little bit. I stayed still and silent. He sighed and let the fabric fall over the wound again. His voice was soft, as he spoke to me. "You know, that was not necessary," he told me and pushed me back a little, to look me in the eyes. "Edward, I know you are tired and I know you are in pain. But that is not a reason to attack your sister! Yes, she made a mistake and she will regret it. I'll talk to her about it and she will apologize to you and Bella soon. I think she provoked you and then you lost it, but _again_, you don`t break rules in this house. Do you understand me, young man?"

I nodded slowly, embarrassed by the rebuke I had gotten.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry, I can't hear you?"

I gulped and cleared my throat. "Yes, I understand, dad."

He stroked my hair, as he tried to get up. "Very good, then … Lie down for me."

I got off his lap and dad stood. He made his way out of my room and I heard him in his study, where he had his medical bag standing under the mahogany desk.

I went to my drawer again, where I left my new shirt and put it on my desk - for later. Perhaps Carlisle would allow me time to recover from my wounds and this little _reminder_ of the ground rules. I sighed, as I lay face down on my bed and waiting for him.

**AN:** I liked this chapter very much, as I like it when Carlisle pulls rank and goes into coven leader mode … I love it when Edward calls him „Sir" and this stuff :) and I love it to play with the mind reading thing, lol ... Esme was cool, too! She had not said very much to her son, but that in itself was bad enough for Edward. And then the scene where he lost it and went after Rosalie – TWICE! For sure, Carlisle was angry than and had to punish him … But tell me your thoughts of this chapter!

Chapter 3 is about Carlisles threatment of Edwards wounds and they talk a little bit …

Stay tuned!

This story has a few chapters before it ends!


	3. A closer look!

**AN: **In this chapter Carlisle is taking care of Edward`s wounds … but that does not go smoothly :)

Daddy must stitch his son, so it was necessary that a needle can go right through vampire skin … I know that is not possible, but – hey - it is fiction right? So here it works!

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! That is so great! I have fun, when you have fun!

The biggest THANKS goes to my phanomenal beta reader _ryannotseth_!

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight world is property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

Ok, are you ready? Here comes

**Chapter 3 A closer look**

Carlisle's POV

Grimly I made my way through the corridor and opened the door to my study. I leaned down, grabbed my black medical bag from under the desk and laid it down. As I looked down on the bag, I sighed and put my hands on the desktop – leaning against it. Trying to calm down a little more, I inhaled deeply and focused my thoughts on the fact, that my son was alive and home. I could not express how glad I felt. If my daughter Alice had not get my car and drove back here to Bella to rescue Edward from the Volturi, I'd done it by myself. And I had dragged him out of the damm castle in Volterra by his ear … I shook my head in frustration, bit my lower lip and took my bag in the right hand.

I walked back into his room; put the bag down in front of his bed. He watched me carefully. His hands under the pillow, not speaking. I left again and went into the bathroom. I opened the buttons on my wrists and pulled the sleeves up a little bit to wash my hands.

A few seconds later I was in his room again and pulled his desk chair over to the bed. I put my bag on it and sat down on the edge of his bed, where I had sat a few minutes before. "Take your shirt off, please."

Edward slowly rose and kneeled on the mattress. He fumbled with the buttons and I carefully took his black shirt off his shoulders. He winced loudly. _Just great … _My 17-year old son shot a glance at me and dropped his shoulders in defeat. I laid his black shirt on the carpet next to my feet and opened my medical bag. I ripped the plastic open and pulled on a pair of gloves. Then I took a first look at his back and his side. His back was okay, but his side wasn`t. I rolled my eyes, as I saw a deep red scratch that began on his ribs and went down to his hip. "Okay, lay down," I ordered him and my voice could not hide the displeasure that I was feeling.

Carefully I drove my finger over the wound and he winced immediately. My finger left the spot, only to push lightly above the red side of the wound. "Tell me when it hurts," I ordered him and pushed with two fingers against it. He shrieked out and tried to move away from me.

I grabbed him lightly on the neck. "No, don`t move, please."

Lovingly I stroked his hair a little bit, as he watched me with one eye in fear. The half side of his face was pressed down in the fabric of the pillow. "It hurts, dad," he mumbled in the pillow.

I had to keep me from grinning. Careful, not to bring him more pain than necessary, I continued my examination of the deep scratch and with apprehension. "_Sorry, but you won't like this…"_

His head shot up and he winced and snarled at the pain. Turning his face to me, he raised one eyebrow. „W … what?"

_"I have to ..."_

His eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No! Don`t tell me you must stitch me up! Oh shit!"

"_Language!_" I warned him silently and then nodded at him. "Yes I have to. Otherwise it won't heal completely and you will have trouble a few days. … If you stay put, I'll be finished in 15 minutes and by tomorrow it will all healed. By the way … _Who_ took a plane to Italy and fought with Alec Volturi?"

Edward groaned loudly. "Me, sir."

"Then it is your own fault, right?"

Watching him a few more seconds, I leaned down and took a piece of white cotton and a disinfectant spray out of my bag. I took another look at his side. "Put a pillow under your stomach, please. It is easier for me to get on your wound then."

Okay, under normal circumstances, I would let him sit on the bed, to treat his side, but in this situation, it was clear that would not go well. He would probably move the whole time, trying to find a comfortable position for his tender backside. And if I`m working with sharp instruments, I wanted him to stay still for sure. So sitting was out of question!

As he had grabbed the other pillow and placed it under his stomach, so his torso was a bit higher, I sprayed the disinfectant on the scratch. Edward hissed. Careful and gently I rubbed the medication over his side. I tossed the disinfectant back into in the bag and I took a syringe and a little bottle with clean liquid out of a box. A quick glance to my son and I saw his frightened eyes. I knew that he hated injections and needles. Slowly I put the little bottle on the needle and drew up the syringe. The liquid went back into my bag. My fingers flicked against the syringe a couple of times and I pressed the air out of it.

I was so busy with my work, that I had not noticed my son had moved against the wall – away from me. I sighed deeply. "Can you move near me please? So I don`t have to crawl on your bed completely?"

Edward shook his head at my request. His eyes wide open and glued on the needle.

My patience was wearing thin. I dropped the syringe in my hand and shot him a stern look. "Do you remember what I told you in the garage?"

"Yes," he whispered and dropped his head in shame.

"_Do you want my belt? _Eye contact! This threat worked always! He shook his head in panic. "No, dad! I-"

"Then, "I warned him, holding up the syringe. "I except you to follow my orders now and don`t fight me, Edward! Are we clear now? You won`t repeat this tantrum! I mean it!"

My son moved away from the wall and to my side again. He put his hands under the grey pillow and laid his head above. I nodded. "Thank you."

After I injected him with the syringe – he stayed put I must add – I sat beside him and we waited. I stroked his bronze hair and he calmed down. Another ten minutes later, I put my fingers against his wound, but he does not felt anything. Time for me to began with the stitching. He gritted his teeth at the first stitch, but stayed otherwise silent. Perhaps a few minutes later, I drew the thin yarn through the skin again. "We will be finished in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yes," he answered and closed his eyes again. "Dad?" He asked me.

"_Hmm?"_

"Can I go to Bella tomorrow, please?"

With the last stitch, I made a knot. "No, you can`t," I told him. "You're grounded!"

"How long," he sighed as I cut the yarn.

"I haven`t decided on that yet. You can call her tomorrow, but you are forbidden to see her! Understood?"

He made a face and grumbled in the pillow. I raised an eyebrow at that. "Did you have something to say Edward?"

"No, sir ..."

"Good." Certainly he didn't like that, but _he_ wanted to visit the Volturi and end his life, not me! I put the instruments back in my medical bag and rubbed some cream on the wound to lighten the infection. Then I put a gauze patch on it and taped it. "All Done." I told him and took my gloves off. He sighed heavily. "You felt something, didn`t you?"

"Ahm, a little bit ..."

I rolled my eyes. _Edward … why didn`t you tell me earlier?_

"Sorry."

After I treated his little scratch on his leg, I stayed silent for a minute and thought about; did I want to bring the subject _Volterra-Edward-suicide_ up now, or not. I decided against it. For this discussion I wanted him as relaxed and clear in his head as possible. Perhaps we will have this talk tomorrow evening, when he is healed completely. And when I was more relaxed and calm, then I was now…

I ruffled his hair and kissed him on his forehead, as my son tried to turn away from me. "I'm very glad you're home now … I love you, Edward! Don`t you ever forget that! "I rose from the mattress and grabbed my medical bag.

My son looked at me. "Love you too, old man, "he said grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled warmly. Then I was serious again. "I want you to stay in bed a few hours, okay? Relax and calm down."He nodded and I went to the door.

"Dad, "he called me once more. "The thing with Volterra … I am really sorry …"

"I know that, "I sighed. "We will talk about it tomorrow evening, alright? And I want some privacy now. "

He - for sure - knew that this was not a question! He gulped. "Yes, dad. "

I grabbed the knob and opened the white door. As I walked out of his room and closed it softly. I shook my head again at his damm plan to fly to the most powerful vampires that ever existed and that he tried to get himself killed. My medical bag landed in my study and I sat down in my chair. I stared out of the window a while and then took the black phone. I dialed and waited. "You can come back, "I let my lovely wife know. I listened to her question. "No, I haven`t. I had to treat his wounds and now he must relax and the stitches must heal. … Yes, tomorrow for sure. … Hm … yes, see you, dear."

I pushed the off button. A second later - I dialed again. I told my children to come back home as well. Then I got up and walked to the big window of my office. Softly I rested my left hand and my forehead on the cool glass and watched the large trees that surrounded our home. Minutes later I heard the key in the front door and sniffed my children's scents. I had to talk to Rosalie ...

**AN:** In the next chapter we will see Carlisle`s talk with Rosalie :) And Edward breaks his grounding, lol ...


	4. Family affairs

**A/N: **This is for all Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Edward Fans!

In this chapter our daddy and his wife have a little chat, Rosalie is not backing off, as warned and it comes to a nice hallway scene … It is a bit shorter, than the others, because I wanted to give you something today.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight! Not me!

My special thanks goes to my beta _ryannotseth *_hugs*

And I want to thank all you guys for your great reviews!

I really had not except so much reviews for this NM story :)

**Chapter 4 Family affairs**

Carlisle`s POV

I sat in blue jeans and a black sweater in the large kitchen in my chair and read the newspaper in my hands. A cup of steaming animal blood was standing on the table. I had a little animal blood depot in the garage or the fridge – always. For _hard times_ ... Like today, I was very thirsty, but couldn`t go hunting, because of Edwards agressive behaviour! I really did not want my wife or the others to be alone with him. Esme sat in front of me and was reading her magazine. I took the cup and a sip, than placed it back down, turned the page and read the next one.

„How is my son doing," Esme asked suddenly and I heard her set the magazine down.

I sighed, grinned and looked up from my reading. „_Your_ son is doing good," I answered, meeting her beautiful eyes. „The scratch on his side will healed by tomorrow and the one on his leg isn`t as bad as I thought. By the way … Why is he _my_ son, when he does something wrong and _your_ son when he is good behaving or injured?"

My wife grinned at me. Her hand slid over the table and she grabbed my black cup. Slowly she drank and placed it back down. „You had to spank him?"

My eyes flickered up from the paper again, to her beautiful face. „You are changing the subject, Esme."

„I know, dear." She played with her fingers on the table top.

I shoved _our_ cup on one side and laid my hand on top of hers. Our fingers linked lovingly. „To answer your question ... Yes," I answerded slowly. „I spanked _my_ son!"

I was not proud of that and she knew it. It always paind me to punish my children – especially Edward! But when it must be done, than I don`t hestitate to do it. She knew that as well.

I sighed. „And I will do it again, when he misbehaves or feels to disobey me, Esme. He knows the rules very well and I can not believe he went off on Rosalie like this. He was furious and agressive. He nearly pushed her through the wall ..."

„PISS OFF, ROSE!" _Oh no … and here we have it again!_

I gritted my teeth at the outburst of my youngest son and I rose from my chair. Esme opened her mouth in shock and stared to the wooden stairs. The next sound that my wife and me heard from the first floor, was a loud _bang_ – something crashed into a wall.

„I kill them both," I said between teeth and flew up the stairs to stop the second fight between my children, after Edward came back home.

As I took the last step and stood in the hallway, I shook my head at the sight in front of me. The alarm clock of my son, laid near the wall. A few pieces of it, I must add. Edward had threw it in anger out of his room – I guessed. The second thing I saw, was my daughter. She stood silent and frightened with angry golden eyes with her back to the wall, facing the open door of Edwards room. The white wall had a whole. _I love my kids … _

I mumbled something to myself and then took a quick look at Rosalie. She was okay. Perhaps she ducked her head away, as Edward had thrown the alarm clock, to finally silence her.

I growled deeply as I faced her. „I told you, to leave him alone!"

Her eyes went to the floor, but as I cleared my throat, she met my eyes again. „I only wanted to go downstairs! That`s all, dad ..."

„BULLSHIT," my son spat in his room, growling again.

My right hand shot forward and I grabbed my daughter by the collar of her blue shirt and pulled her with me in the doorframe of Edwards room. To my surprise he laid on his bed – facing the door. I excepted to see him standing or walking in his room, because his outburst was so intense. Only his bright golden eyes showed his anger and fury for his sister. His hands were balled to fists. I shot my son a warning look. „Keep … quiet, will ya?"

I concentrated my attention back to my blonde and beautiful daughter and gave her shirt a yank. She gulped. I stared at her. „Didn`t I say, that you are to leave him alone, Rose?"

She did not move, but bit her lip. „Dad, I … I only wanted to go downstairs, that`s all …," she repeated.

I cut her off. „No, your are not lying to me now, young lady! Try again!"

A snickering sound, kept my daughter from answering me. She looked past me and to her brother. Her eyes now golden as well. My head shot around as I faced him on the bed. The snickering ended abruptly. _„Final warning, Edward! Keep quiet now!"_

„Sorry," he mumbled softly.

I watched my daughter again. „Do I get an answer? … Do you want privacy with me?"

Rosalie nodded slowly as I inhaled deeply to remain calm. My fist lost the fabric and I pushed her a little further in Edwards room. „Apologize to your brother!"

„I am sorry, Edward. Forgive me, please."

My son was glaring daggers at her. I raised my eyebrow and _his_ eyes went black. „Accepted. I forgive you."

His head flew back on the pillow and I dragged my daughter out of his room and in the hallway. I shut the door and faced her. She looked away and to the floor. I let go off her shirt and crossed my arms over my chest. „Look at me," I ordered sternly.

Her eyes met mine. The look she gave me was pleading. She knew exactly what was in store for her now and she would do anything to avoid this. „Dad, I …," she began her explanation.

I shook my head as my eyes changed color again – from a very angry golden to black.

Rosalie did the same. „Daddy, I am really sorry, that I provoked him, but ..."

_Daddy? My children are only calling me „daddy", if they want something or … did something!_

I let out a snarl and she shut her mouth asap. „I think we need to talk ..."

My proud daughter bowed her head and turned away from me. Then she marched through the hallway and to my office. My eyes followed her, but I stayed where I was. „Rose," I called after her as I shut Edwards room. She stopped – hand on the knob. Rosalie turned around. I directed my chin to her room. „I want to talk in your room, if it`s okay for you?"

She gave me a surprised look. Normally I took those discussions to my office. „Ehm, yes dad, sure."

Rosalie shoved her hair out of her face and came back a few steps, only to enter her room. She held the door open for me and I followed quick. _„Edward, we want privacy, please! So don`t try to listen! You hear me?"_

„Yes, sir, I hear you," he answered at my mental order and I shut the door firmly behind me.

**A/N: **The talk with Rosalie will be the next chapter! And Edward is going _somewhere_ or to _someone _...


	5. Communication problems and a break out!

**A/N: **Okay, here is the next chapter :) Rosalie has a talk with her father and goes off on Carlisle! Edward _takes a walk_ …

Thanks to all my reviewers, you are wonderful!

**SPECIAL THANKS **goes to my awesome beta _ryannotseth!_

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight Saga stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning: **Language!

Here you go! Have fun and review please I love them!

**Chapter 5 Communication problems and a break out!**

Carlisle`s POV

My daughter walked over to her bed and sat down on the mattress. I sighed and let my eyes move around the room. It was clean and I sniffed not only her scent, but also the strong scent of a perfume. _God …_ I put my hand to my nose, to not inhale too much of it and wrinkled my nose at her. "Rose, how can you live in this room with this …," I began and looked in her angry face. I didn`t finished the phrase. "Could you please open the damm window, before I collapse on the floor and do not stand up anymore?"

"Sure, dad," she answered a little bit pissed, got up and opened the window for me.

The fresh air was a total difference then the perfume scent. I inhaled deeply, as she sat down on her mattress. My right hand slid on the back rest of the desk chair and I took it with me to her bed. I sat down in front of her and crossed my legs. She looked up, but then focused on her fingernails instead of paying attention to her father.

I sighed. "Rose," I began the talk. "Why are you provoking your brother straight to blood, so he wants to kill you? … If I had not broken up the fight, he could have seriously injured you! You do know that?"

She nodded, without looking at me. "Yes."

"Good," I answered and slid a little further in my chair. It gave a squeaking sound. "Tell me why!"

"I think you know _why_," she spat and played with the rings on her fingers.

I let out a warning growl. "Tell me," I ordered her sternly. My patience was gone … "I want to hear it now!"

As she played with her rings again, my right hand shot forward and I grabbed her left one. "Can we make eye contact and hold it?" Another deep growl escaped my mouth, as I let my anger out.

Her eyes travelled to mine and she gulped. "I do not like her! And I am sure, that she will endanger us! She is a great danger to all of us! … Edward will jeopardize us all!"

_Oh, not this again … please. _

I tried to calm myself. "I thought we had discussed this subject a while ago," I asked biting, as I remembered the scene in our garage, where Rosalie refused to change clothes with Bella. My right eyebrow rose. "And I think you remember what I had said to you, right?"

To my surprise her eyes went golden and she growled deeply – at me! I stared at my daughter in shock and waited for her to answer, but she didn`t. Instead she yelled at me. "SHE IS A HUMAN, DAD! SHE COULD PUT THE WHOLE FAMILY IN JEOPARDY ! UNDERSTAND, PLEASE!"

Pure shock washed over me, as my daughter screamed me in the face. The shocked state was quickly replaced by my stern and angry fatherly expression. I pulled my hand back from hers. My voice was firm and quiet. "You don`t yell at me, Rosalie!" I held my hand up and showed her one finger. "I am counting till three now ... If you have not calmed down by then, you will feel the consequences." I looked her straight in the eyes. "And I promise you _harsh_ consequences!"

_Don`t loose it, Carlisle! She is your daughter and she is a little bit upset now! But ..._

Rosalie growled again and her eyes locked to mine. I crooked one finger. "One," I counted, only for protocol.

She knew exactly what the word "harsh" meant in my house: Belt!

Nothing! She was in the same state and I crooked the second. I really didn`t wanted to belt her, but I had to be strict. If Edward or Jasper had provoked me like this, they would have been bending over my desk right now! "Two ..."

She refused to speak. Her eyes were in the same shining, angry color.

"Th-" In a second her eyes went black and she shut her mouth. My hand fell back down on my knee and I nodded. "Thanks."

"Sorry, dad."

"Are you calm enough now, to _talk_ to me like … vampire to vampire?"

She snorted and grinned lightly. "Yes."

"Then answer my question, Rose!"

She didn`t need to think about that long. "You said that … Bella is with Edward and she is family. And that … we protect our family!"

I nodded. "Good, you remembered. Not all vampires are the same," I told her with a strict voice. "And not all humans are the same, my dear. Don`t forget that, please!"

My daughter bit her lower lip and played with her rings again. "I am sorry, daddy."

"Rose, you know that your behaviour a few minutes ago was more than unacceptable? You will be punished for that," I choose and stood up from her chair. Her gaze followed me, but she stayed put. I over thought my decision once more, than I looked around in her room. The perfume was gone completely. I watched her again and she gulped. "Give me your car keys, please!"

Surprise, surprise … She opened her mouth. "What?"

"Keys, please," I repeated and got the same expression. "Now, Rose!"

My daughter got up, walked over to her jacket, that hung in a wardrobe and dug into the pocket. She retrieved the blinking keys for her red BMW cabriolet and placed them in my outstretched hand.

"Thank you, you will get them back in one week," I answered and played with the keys in my fingers. "And I want your credit card for two weeks!"

She opened her eyes in shock. "What," she screamed out and I silenced her with one of my looks. "But, dad … you can`t be serious!"

"I will not tell you twice," I told her and crossed my arms over my chest. She stared at me – deadly! "Go on, Rose!"

"You know that is cruel, Carlisle, right," she addressed me and took her card out of the black wallet. I took it from her and walked to the door.

She followed and gave me her puppy-dog-look. "Dad? C … can you just keep the keys only?"

Her white teeth and her smile did nothing to me and my decision!

Slowly I grabbed the knob and raised an eyebrow at my begging daughter. "Do you want a trip over my desk, Rose, instead of giving me your credit card?"

She backed off and shook her head. "No, dad. Keep it! The card is all yours!"

With my free hand I reached out and stroked her blonde hair lovingly. Then I pulled her near me, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and looked her in the eyes. Rosalie clung to me. I stroked her back, as she enjoyed my embrace. Her arms locked behind my back and I lost the knob from the door. "You know that I love you, baby, right"I asked her.

"Yes," my daughter whispered in my sweater. "I … I`m scared, that`s all."

"I know, but believe me, please ... Bella will never betray us!"

She was silent a few moments, and then she stepped back a little and looked me in the eyes. "Dad, I am sorry, that I spoke to you like that! And thanks, that you didn`t … you know," she trailed off and left the unspoken words hang in the air. We both knew what she meant.

I nodded and placed my hand on her head. "You are forgiven. But … don`t you ever speak to me like that again, Rosalie and I swear, you will get the spanking, that you asked for today! Am I understood?"

She smiled warmly. "Yes, sir! Sorry."

I turned on my heels and opened the door. "Please, do not provoke your brother any more today … I really don`t want to stitch anyone up today again," I ordered her and left the room, with her car keys and a credit card.

Edwards PoV

I laid on my stomach on the bed – relaxed. My eyes were closed. My girlfriend lay in front of me on her side and in a blanket. She smiled warmly. Gently I stroked her arm and blew softly in her left ear. She turned and embraced me. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, dear," I answered and stretched. Bella turned quickly away from me, to check her alarm clock. Then I saw her beautiful eyes again. "Ehm, don`t you have to go in a few minutes? I mean, I do not want to throw you out, but don`t you think, that Esme or Carlisle will notice, that you are gone?"

She was right. "How late is it?"

"Past ten," she answered softly and I opened my eyes wide in shock.

"Dammit," I cursed loudly and gritted my teeth, as I moved too quick and felt it on my back and the stitches. I sat on her bed, only to jump up from the spanking I had gotten from my vampire father. "Carlisle will kill me! He will skin me alive! God!"

_No, of course not, but ..._

Bella was a little bit perplex at my outburst. "What, I mean why? Didn`t you tell them that you would pay me a visit?"

I sighed as I jumped into my boots. "No. I`m grounded, Bella! That means: No car, no visits from anyone and not getting out of the house without his permission! Nothing! I can only hope, that he hadn`t noticed yet …"

I put my black jacket on and moved over to the window. Bella stood up and came to me. She opened the window and I pulled her to me. Lovingly and with one hand I cupped her face. "I`m sorry, Bella. Wish me luck! I have to go now!"

With that, I kissed her on the mouth and jumped out of the window of the Swan house. I flew into the big tree that was standing near her window and fall to the ground. I hissed at the pain I was feeling. I peaked up to her window once more, before I jogged around the white house and made my way into the woods. As I was behind the first trees, I got into vampire mode and ran as fast as I could through the trees and over bushes in the direction of our house. And I hoped that nobody was in my room yet …

**A/N:** In the next chapter Edward sneaks back into the house and …

You will get this chapter next week!


	6. Worth it?

**A/N:** Ok, here you have the next chapter! Edward tries to sneak back in the house and get caught, of course … and Carlisle is very mad at his son for his break out! I know you will like that!

Thanks for all your nice reviews guys! You can not imagine what that meant to me :)

**Special Thanks** to my awesome beta _ryannotseth_!

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight Saga stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing :(

**Warning: **Language, spanking! If this offends you, please don`t read! Thanks!

And now … have fun and enjoy! And don`t forget to review!

Edward`s POV

I admit that I was a little bit nervous about my father's reaction to me leaving the house. I hoped he hadn't noticed yet. A few minutes later, I reached the forest edge and stopped behind a few bushes. I looked suspicious over to our house. The outdoor lighting immersed the stairs, yard and the glass front in bright light. _Really great … _I shook my head in frustration, as I hid behind the trees and thought about the jump up to my balcony to enter my room.

The plan had worked, when I had jumped off the balcony, two hours earlier. But the hard landing had hurt my back. I looked over to the window in my room and stroked my side. In my weak condition, I probably wouldn`t make it back up there without hurting myself more. I forgot the idea and crept carefully and quietly over the grass in the yard and to the front door. The living room was dark and empty. I opened the front door and snuck inside. I made my way through the living room and placed one foot on the first polished wooden stair, when I heard someone calling my name. "Edward?" _Mum … _

I grimaced and clenched my teeth together. I froze and took my boot off the stair. The light was switched on and glowed from the kitchen into our front entry and to the staircase. Slowly I turned and walked over, to where my mother was sitting in her chair behind the table. She stared at me. Our phone was next to her and on Carlisle's chair was his black medical bag.

_Great! He had been home before and knows now that I had been missing! Fuck!_

Esme stared at me with angry golden eyes. "Where have you been, Edward?"

I felt my gut knot at her angry and disappointed posture. I really can't stand it, when my sweet mother is angry with me. It's terrible! I hate it! I watched my boots and then looked up to her. "I …," I stammered slowly and let my arms drop to my side. "I was at Bella's." I ignored the pain in my side for the moment.

Esme's eyes changed color as she inched forward a bit in her chair and linked her hands on the table. "Aren`t you grounded, Edward?"

More a statement than a real question, I gulped, as I felt my nervousness increase. I didn't say anything, as I smelled another strong, familiar scent behind me. _Oh shit! … _Esme kept looking at me. "What _exactly_ did Carlisle say to you?"

I didn't have a chance to answer her question before I heard a loud growl and the stern voice of my father behind me. "I said, that he is grounded," he said loudly and I felt his stare in my back. Carlisle played with the keys in his hand. I didn't dare move. He kept going. "That he is supposed to be in bed and in this house. He doesn`t go to see Bella until I say so."

That was it! I was dead! My so patient, loving and caring father would blister my behind for this real good!

I was so busy with my _puppy-dog-expression_ for my mother, that I hadn't heard his arrival.

Slowly I turned to face my father. Carlisle was standing in his black coat and grey scarf around his neck in the entrance of our big kitchen. The tension was concrete. He played with his car keys to resolve his anger perhaps. The silver mobile phone in the other hand was open. He snapped it shut and glared at me, furious.

I shivered. That means he had been outside and searching for me. _What a great day … _

My mind was racing – searching for a very good explanation. I came up with nothing.

Dad shook his head in frustration again and pulled off his scarf. I tried to read his mind, but he shut me out. A few seconds later he took his black coat off and exited the kitchen to put both on the wardrobe in the front entry. My eyes shifted to my boots and the floor. I said nothing, as he came back and took his medical bag from the chair. Then my father grabbed me by the cotton of my jacket with his free hand. I winced as I was pulled roughly away from my mother, who gave me a pitiful look, and out of the kitchen. "Upstairs now," he ordered in a low voice. I obeyed of course.

We reached his office in a few seconds and he opened the door. I stepped inside; my head bowed and made my way over to the desk - waiting for him to lecture me. He shut the door with a low _clack_ that made me jump. The light was switched on. Silence, then "Take off your jacket!"

I gulped as I tried to get out of my black jacket without letting out a hiss of pain. I almost succeeded, but as I moved my arm, my side rebelled. "Ahh ..."

"Problems," he asked from his position from the door.

"A little bit," I answered between clenched teeth and looked down again. Lying about my condition was out of the question now. He would notice of course...

He came over and helped me out of it. The jacket was thrown over the chair and he dropped his mobile and the keys on his side of the mahogany. His black medical bag landed beside the desk on the floor.

Suddenly he was right next to me – eyes blazing with anger. "Why in hell did I have to drive around the town at ten in the evening, to search for my son," he asked loudly and sternly.

_Hell? My father did not curse normally. Oh yeah, he is mad at me! ... Furious to be exact!_

I cringed and my voice was a whisper. "I'm sorry, dad. I was at Bella's place … She called and didn`t feel so well, so I-"

Carlisle cut me off. "Don`t you dare lie to me now! You wanted to see her that is the point! Am I correct?

_Oh shit! He will flay me alive for sure!_

Now I wanted to cry! I felt so terrible and he was so damm right – as always.

I tried to hold myself together as I bowed my head and shifted my gaze to his large library behind the desk.

"Yes, sir," I answered him slowly. "That's correct." I thought for a moment. "Dad, she has gone through so much the last few days and I only wanted to be with her."

He crossed his arms over his chest and moved a little to get into my view. Now I saw the library _and_ him! Carlisle sighed. "Not only Bella has gone through _hell_, like you said," he explained to me. As I understood what he meant, my father kept going. "What do you think, how mum felt, as she entered your room two hours earlier only to find an empty bed and no sign of you? _Again_, I might add. … She was terrified as she called me at the hospital for help, Edward. I had to calm her for nearly a half an hour and promise her, that our son is alright!"

He led me in on his thoughts … I opened my eyes in shock and looked at him. "Dad, please, I`m injured ..."

My father uncrossed his arms and nodded. "Yes, I see that," he began and walked over to the closet at the other wall. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow at me. "You are so injured that you could jump off your balcony into the trees and run to Bella's place!"

I said nothing more, as he took the belt out and closed the doors. "In normal circumstances, I would give you time to recover, Edward. You know that! But I think that this lesson must stick now! … And it will, believe me that!" He came over to me and my eyes were glued at the brown leather belt in his hand. "You don`t disobey me! The rules that Esme and I had made for you and the others are for your own good. And you know very well what the consequences are, if you break a rule! Is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Drop your pants, please and bend over!"

I shivered, as I grabbed the chair and pulled it away from the desk. I moved back and fumbled with the button on my jeans. I tried to look as relaxed as possible to help him. I knew that he felt remorse, every time that he had to punish one of us. I took my jeans down and they dropped to my knees. Then I leaned down, crossed my arms on the table top and hissed loudly. I shot up and held my side with one hand. My teeth were clenched as I felt the fire in my wound.

Dad was immediately at my side and dropped the belt on the desk. Softly he pulled my hand away. "Okay, let me take a look," he said lovingly and I felt tears welling in my eyes. I gulped as he pulled my shirt up. Dad fumbled with the bandage and pealed it off a bit to take a closer look at the stitches. After a few seconds he put it back on and stroked my hair. "I'll give you an ice pack later, okay?"

"For …?" I knew that I would get my spanking in a few seconds, but I loved joking with my father, also he was angry with me.

He smiled a bit and took the belt up again. "For your wound."

"Which one," I asked to play along.

I watched him as he went over to the couch and sat down. The belt dropped on the fabric and he positioned himself on the edge. He looked at me and crooked his finger. "Stop joking, please and come here."

My father pulled his sleeves up and I came to him, my pants held up with hand. I waited, than he grabbed my arm and pulled me over his knee. That was the second time in one day! New record, Edward! His left hand rested on my back, as he pulled my jeans down again. I shivered and my panic began to rise. My fingernails clung into the fabric of his jeans and I kept my head down.

The first smack with his hand took me by surprise as always. I jumped and tried to keep my mouth shut. The second and the third came quickly and were such as forceful. As he reached ten, I felt his fingers in the elastic of my boxers and he pulled them down to my jeans. I stiffened and gulped. 15 … 20. The smacks came raining down on my sore bottom and I pressed my face in the cotton of his jeans. Tears were streaming down and I thought about what I did to mum with this _stunt_. I jumped forward and hissed. As I wanted to come up, Carlisle pressed me down again. "We are not finished yet ..."

A new smack with his hand made me yelp. A moment later, nothing, but I knew he wasn't done. I heard the clicking sound of the belt buckle that he now held in his hand. Now it was going to get ugly … The smack of the leather made the burning increase. I hissed out and tried to hold it together. I knew that I deserved every lick, he would give me. Three, four, five … After a few minutes, I began to beg. "Dad! I am sorry! I won't do it again, pleeeease."

"I know," he answered my pleading and placed lick after lick on my blazing behind. "Almost over."

As he pulled me a little bit further on his lap and raised his right knee I started to beg again. "I won`t do it again, dad! I … I will apologize to mum! I-," I screamed out.

"_I know you will, Edward. You will not do that again to your mother or to me! Understood?"_

I yelped out, as a hard stroke hit my sit-spots. "YESSS, SIR!"

Another ten on this sensitive area and I hollered and kicked my legs to find a way out.

Now I cried and sobbed. My bottom was burning as Carlisle smacked me one last time and dropped the belt on the couch. I felt his hand on my back, as he stroked me lovingly. "Sshh, it's okay, I'm here ..."

It had not been the worst spanking I had gotten, but with the guilt I felt, it was a hard one.

My father stroked my hair and replaced my boxers and jeans. I yelped as the fabric touched my behind. "I know," he comforted and pulled me into his arms. I clung to him and put my face in his neck – trying to calm myself. I loved his presence and comfort. Slowly I got nearer to him. He closed his arms around me and I sobbed. His protection around me was intense! One hand was in my hair again. "Good boy," he comforted me. "I love you … Want to rest now?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes."

"Good then," he said and guided me out of his office and into my room.

He laid me down on my stomach and snatched my jeans off. He placed them on my dresser and went to leave me alone.

My head shot up, as he was in the doorframe. Was he leaving me alone? "D … dad?"

"Sch," my father hushed me. "I get you an ice pack and be right back, okay?"

He left.

A few seconds later he was back, as promised. Carlisle closed the door, sat down next to me on the bed and pulled my shirt off. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my legs under my stinging bottom. The next thing that I felt was a cool touch on my aching side. He had his hand on the blue ice to hold it in place. I sniffed and wiped my tears away.

Then he put the pack down on the mattress and pulled off his shoes. I knew what he was doing. Carlisle grabbed my pillow, climbed in my bed and leaned with his back on the wall. He put the pillow on his leg and I placed my head on it – facing the door. I winced as he laid the ice pack back on my side and held his hand on it. "Relax," he whispered to me and stroked my hair with the other hand.

"If you could place it on another area, I would be relaxing more, you know," I asked him, trying for some comfort to my burning backside.

To my surprise he took the pack away and placed it on my boxers. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks dad."

"Listen to me now, please," he addressed me and his voice was stern again. He rubbed my bottom with the pack a little bit and then stilled his hand on my aching sit-spots. "I know that you love Bella more than anything else! Believe me I know! But you are forbidden to see her for a while. And I repeat you are grounded! You know what that means! If you want to go out really badly and you have a good reason, ask me and _only_ me! Then I will decide if you can go or not!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned silently. He heard me. "Did you have something to say," he pressed and took the pack away. "I can take this cool pack back to the freezer very quickly, you know. "

I turned my head to look at him. "I … I understand. I heard you!" My eyes were begging. "Can you put the pack back on my bottom … _please_?" I gave him my best smile and a second later I felt the cool on my sore bottom again.

"Thanks dad." _Sometimes I don't deserve you, you know?_

He placed the pack on my side again. I relaxed more and more. We were silent for a few minutes, than he tried to get up. "I must go find your mother. She needs comfort too," he said with a smile and I let him up. He took his shoes and ruffled my hair one last time. I growled silently and he knew it was a loving sound. His hand grabbed the ice pack. "I think that's enough comfort, right?"

I mouthed a _NO_, but the warning look he gave me was enough. He kissed me on the forehead. My father then left my room and switched the lights off. My bottom throbbed more than my side hurt. That was so unfair!

**A/N:** And what do you think? I loved this chapter very much, it was long, intense and Carlisle was in coven leader mode again! But he also was the caring father for his son, who was in pain. I loved the little _ice pack joking_ at the end :) Now Edward had two spankings in one day and the discussion of Italy is not in reach yet … Can he really get into more trouble till then? I know it! If you want to know, please put my story to story alert or author alert fo find out :) I finished long chapter 7, where we go to work with Dr. Cullen and he gets visitors ... and there will be perhaps two more chapters till ending! Stay tuned!

Ah one more thing … I know vampire skin is hard as stone, but not in my stories. You read it with the injection and now Carlisle was belting his son, what normally didn`t go, because the belt would break :) I know, lol … my stories are different!

Vanessa


	7. Visiting Dr Cullen

**A/N:** Hey everybody :) Thanks for all your wonderful reviews for the last chapter, I am really humbled by your kind feedback! Now, let`s go to work with our favorite doctor, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** The whole big and fantastic Twilight Saga world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning:** Language!

The biggest **THANKS **goes to my awesome beta _ryannotseth_!

It is a long chapter, hope you like it :) Don`t forget to review, you know how much I love them!

* * *

Carlisle`s POV

A whole two days later at six pm I walked through the busy corridors of the hospital. A red pen in the one hand, that I was playing with, in the other hand my blue plastic clipboard. I gazed on the first page, to remind myself of the name of my next patient and left that corridor, only to go into another one. Hospital corridors were always the same – here in Forks and back in Chicago. Although there were only a few patients on the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs in the waiting area, I heard thousands of voices in my head. The beeping sounds of medical equipment and nurses who were supervising them - meters away. Thanks to my super vampire hearing! I was so stressed about this busy day that I tried to block them out.

Half way to the examination rooms, I saw Dr. Snow coming my way. He waved his hand and we met at the glass front. He shoved a piece of paper in my face and raised an eyebrow at me. "Carlisle, could you take over this patient, please," he asked. "Isabella Swan."

_Oh Bella, have you done now? _"Sure," I answered and looked at the paper. "Then could you take Mr. Field?" I inquired.

He couldn't resist, could he? Snow nodded of course and we exchanged papers. I clipped it on my board and turned to walk away, but my colleague called after me. "Carlisle?"

I turned again and looked at him questioningly. Snow grinned. "Your son is with her."

"Okay," I answered him and grinned, too. Snow walked away and rounded the next corner. As he was out of sight, I thought for a moment. _Why is Edward with her when he's grounded? _

I tried to stay calm, as I didn't know exactly what had happened. For sure it was an emergency! Edward would not break his grounding twice, especially after he got spanked for it the first time. I shook my head, bit my lip and went down the corridor to the examination room. I nodded my greeting at a few nurses, who came towards me and then I heard Bella's and my son's voices with the help of my vampire hearing.

They were arguing, it seemed, about the fact that he brought her here and that he broke his grounding for that. My son was eagerly convincing her, that I would not be angry with him. If he had a very good excuse I wouldn`t be angry – he knew that! Bella on the other side, tried to convince him that he should leave, before I saw him.

_Bella! I'm old, but my vampire hearing is quiet good and trustworthy!_

As I reached the corridor with rooms10 to 15, I could hear them clearer than before. I grinned, as my son told her, that it would be too late now and she could shut up.

I put my pen in the chest pocket of my white lab coat and pushed the door open. Suddenly I had a déjà vu about the first time I met Bella Swan, the beautiful daughter of police Chief, Charlie Swan. It was only a few rooms away, with the difference that the chief wasn't standing beside her, but Edward was sitting next to her on the couch.

She sat on the white couch in the middle of the room and Edward next to her in jeans and his grey shirt. The pain from the harsh spanking, he had gotten from me, was gone. Bella was dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans. I let the door snap shut and walked over to them. As I passed the desk, I took the chair with me and sat down in front of them. They watched me carefully. Slowly I sank down on the chair and looked Bella in the eye. As I opened my mouth to ask my first question, I was cut off by my son.

"Tell her, you are not mad at me, please," he begged me and pointed on his girlfriend who stared miserably and ashamed at her feet. Of course Bella knew about my discipline methods in my house. All was easier now. For me and for Edward!

As I opened my mouth again, I was interrupted – _again_. This time it was Bella who spoke to me. "Carlisle, I … I am very sorry," she blurted out, without breathing I might add. She moved her hands in front of her body and concentrated on me with pleading eyes. "It was my fault! I told him, that it wasn't necessary for him to bring me here, but he-"

Finally I had enough of this theatrical show! I reached forward and grabbed her moving hands softly. She shut her mouth and looked at me. My eyes were pitch black. "Bella," I spoke softly to her and smiled warmly. "It`s okay. Believe me, dear."

Bella opened her mouth and breathed out. I nodded and grinned. "I won`t kill him, you know?"

Edward grimaced at this joke and snickered loudly. "No, Bella he won`t."

I shot him a _She-doesn`t-believe-us-look_ and turned my attention back to his girlfriend. "Tell me what happened, please!" _Yes, changing the subject, before it gets too personal …_

"Ehm," she began slowly. "I was in my truck … in your area and…"

"_Our area?_" I repeated and raised an eyebrow at Edward, who was now silent. I let go off her hands and my son shrugged his shoulders. "_Please, don`t tell me you wanted to see her." _I asked him in my head.

He shook his head lightly at my mental question and I sighed. I believed him of course! Then I locked eyes with Bella again. She hadn`t noticed our brief conversation. I raised an eyebrow at her to go on with the story. She did. "As I passed a mile from your house, I dropped a CD that I wanted to change. I tried to find it and bent down to search for it."

I could imagine, what happened next, but I don't wanted to interrupt her.

"As I concentrated on the road again, I saw another car heading my way." she explained to me. "I lost control as I tried to pass him, but there was road works and I … crashed into it." She grimaced at the memory.

Edward growled deeply and angrily. Bella took his hand and looked at him. "Relax, please," she told him lovingly. "It' s alright."

"You want me to relax," my son spat out and his eyes changed colour into a angry golden shade. "That son of a bitch was drunk, Bella!"

I stared at him and clenched my teeth together. Yes, I understood my son's anger, but I had to take care of Bella now and his outbursts would distract me. "You know very well, that I don't like those words, "I rebuked him and my eyes never left his. "Especially in front of a woman Edward, if you can`t control your language in here, I will excuse us from Bella and we can discuss it further!"

Now he gulped. "But dad, he is a s-"

"_Stop it_," I ordered him sternly. "Otherwise you and I will go to my office right now and discuss your foul mouth in there! And _afterwards_ you will get in your car and drive straight home! And we will continue this discussion to my office at home, when I get there! Do you understand me?"

He gulped at my threat. He wanted to be with Bella every second, of course and he didn`t want a spanking but … Edward jumped off the couch and stared at me. I sighed and stood up. I kicked the chair away behind me. "You really want this, right?" I asked him and looked at a shocked Bella. "Sorry, Bella, but my son wants a private _talk_ with me. Would you excuse us for just a moment? We will be right back."

Bella was deathly silent – watching us. I felt sorry for her.

I stalked angrily to the door and opened it a little bit. Then I looked back at Edward, who was not moving. "Come here, please!"

He was biting his lip and refused to move. One look at his feet, then he looked me in the face, pleading. I had him! I let the door snap shut again. "_You wanted this spanking, now come here __like_ _I told you!"_

"I`m sorry, dad," he said. "I won't do it again. "

Slowly I walked over to them. My eyes never left Edwards. "Don`t you ever fight my authority like that again, young man! _Ever! _You are very lucky that Bella is here right now! Have I made myself clear?"

He looked at his hands, sat down again on the couch and looked up in my face. His angry eyes were black again. "Yes, sir, I'm really sorry."

"Then can we go on now?" I asked him and turned my attention to Bella again. Poor girl … But I couldn`t let Edward go on like that, especially when we were in public! "Did Edward hear your accident?"

Both nodded at me, but Edward spoke. "She was in my hearing range and I ran out," he explained. "Mum was away and I was alone, so ..."

"It`s okay." I answered him. I could imagine, what he was thinking about right now. His eyes were pleading for my forgiveness. "_Edward, it's okay, really! Forget it!"_

This time Bella had noticed our little discussion. She looked at me. "What is it? Carlisle, please, that…"

Perhaps she thought, that I was chastising him in my mind. Edward cleared his throat and pulled her nearer to him. "Not your fault, love," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

I reached behind me and took the paper and my clipboard. Then I went all doctor again. "Tell me your symptoms, Bella."

Edward took his hands back and stroked her brown hair lovingly. She answered my question. "My left foot is aching. I must of jammed it in the car and I have a headache."

"Are you nauseous, too?" I asked her, as I thought about a little concussion.

"No."

I took my light out of my pocket and checked her eyes anyway. Then I pulled her sneaker and the black sox off her foot. I put the sock into the converse sneaker and laid it on the floor. Edward winkled his nose in front of me – smiling at his girlfriend. "Damm that stinks!"

"Shut up, Edward Cullen," she yelled at him and punched him on his shoulder. My son winced and grinned. He pulled her near to him and laid an arm over her shoulder.

I had checked her foot and rubbed some lotion on it. Then I pulled a tensor bandage on and gave her a few pills for her headache. Lovingly I stroked her hair and took my chair to the little desk on the other side of the room to update her patient file. I grabbed a yellow sick note for school and heard the two of them whispering behind me. Suddenly I looked up at the wall. "Does Charlie knows about this accident?"

Silence. "Ehm no, not yet," Bella answered me slowly. "He'll find out this evening, anyway won't he? "

"Okay," I answered her and nodded. "No school for three days, Bella!"

There was a groaning sound from both of them. Edward was grounded and that meant that he only saw Bella in school. But if she was ill, than … I put my signature on the little piece of paper and stood up. Slowly I walked over to them. My son was the first, who called me to my _mistake_. "Dad," he tried looking like a puppy who wanted his toy really bad. "Three days that's an eternity!"

Now it was Bella's turn. "Carlisle, please," she tried for her sake. "One day is enough! I swear that I will relax and I'll use crutches! _Please_?"

I could resist the look Edward gave me, but …Bella… I sighed and walked over to the desk once more. I changed the date and gave it to Bella, who flew into my arms. "Thanks, Carlisle!"

I stroked her back and she let go. "Edward will get you the crutches." I held up a finger in warning. "And Isabella, I don't want to see you for the next four days, without them! Am I understood? Doctor's orders!"

She smiled brightly. "Yes, sir!"

"Very good," I praised and watched my son stand up. "Is everything okay with your side?" I questioned.

"Doesn't hurt anymore," he answered me. He had winced a few times this morning, but thought I hadn't noticed of course. But he was okay now, it seemed. I wanted to take a look! Because he and I would have a discussion this evening about the Italy mess and I wanted to make sure, he was up to what was coming. Of course I took my mind to other things …

I sighed. "Let me take a look, please."

"You're worrying too much, dad," he told me, as he obeyed and took his shirt off.

I smiled at him, as I fumbled with the bandage. "That`s what fathers do, right?"

Slowly I pulled the white bandage off his skin and he didn't wince. Yesterday I took the stitches out in my office, because he complained. His whole side had healed in nearly 48 hours.

I dropped the bandage in the little garbage container under the couch. "Very good," I praised. "Healing very well!"

My son pulled his shirt back on, kissed Bella on the lips and went in the corridor to get her crutches. As my son came back a few minutes later, he held a pair of pink crutches in his hand. I grinned, but Bella's glare was deadly!

"Ah, come on," Edward tried to calm her. "There wasn't any other color!"

She grabbed them and pushed herself up. "I don't believe you! You will regret this, Edward Cullen!"

I laughed and my son kissed her again. "I love you, too!"

Slowly I went to the desk, to give them a few minutes in private. I heard Bella whispering to my 17 year old. "Can you stay a few minutes, after you bring me home?"

As I felt Edward's gaze on me, I turned around. "No, sorry, Bella! But he can`t."

He tried to convince me. "Dad, please..."

"_No, Edward! I would like to discuss your … suicide attempt ... this evening! And I must add, your little show in here a few minutes ago has not helped your case!"_

As he heard the word s_uicide attempt_, he shivered. For a brief moment I thought that he would roll his eyes at me!

"_And ..."_ I kept going with a stern voice in my head. … "_Since your side is okay now, I think we shouldn`t push this_ _off any further. Right?"_

He knew that I was right. And I thought he wanted to get that over with as badly as I did. He nodded at me and turned to his girlfriend. "Sorry, but, um, we have something to discuss this evening."

Bella understood. "Okay."

Slowly she made her way to the door and then turned back to me. "Carlisle, can he bring me home? We came with the Volvo and ..."

"Sure," I answered and brought them to the lobby. Once there I hugged Bella lovingly and placed a kiss on her forehead. I smiled. "Bella, if you notice any differences, sickness or a worse headache, call me please!"

"Sure thing," she smiled. "Thanks Dr. Cullen!"

Edward snickered, laid a hand on her back and glanced over his shoulder. "I'll only bring her home, dad! I promise!"

I watched them a moment longer, as they made their way through the glass doors and to the parking lot. Slowly I walked down the corridor again and entered my office. I sighed as I sat down behind my desk and updated Bella's file. _How does she manage to get in these_ _situations every day?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Clumsy Bella, right? Damm driver, right? What do you think? Is our lovely Edward going to lose his temper on this driver, when he sees him in the next chapter? How do you like his outburst in this one and how daddy took it?

I love writing for you all!

This evening I am going to see eclipse here in germany! So excited! Lot`s of Carlisle in there!

Vanessa


	8. The ride in!

**A/N: **Hi Guys! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! I`m really, really proud of this little story now!

In this chapter, Edward brings Bella home but this goes not as smoothly as planned for our couple ...

A big **THANK YOU** goes to my awesome beta _ryannotseth _for the help and advice!

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga world is owned by Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning:** Talk about spanking!

Have fun and review please ...

Edward`s POV

It was dark outside. I sat with Bella next to me in my silver Volvo as we drove through town. My mind raced to the face-off that I had with my father a few minutes ago. How could I have been so stupid? He was so damm right. I had been very, very lucky that my girlfriend had been in the same room, when I ticked him off like that. Otherwise my father would have spanked me on the bare for this. Carlisle would not have cared if were in the hospital – in _public_ - or not! Dad would have made sure, that I had learnt my lesson and then he would have lectured me again when we got home.

I sighed and gulped at that. Really, I had to get my rebellion and my temper in check. Slowly I inhaled deeply and gripped the steering wheel a little harder. My knuckles went white. I glanced over to my Bella, who looked out of the window and held the crutches resigned and bored between her legs. I looked away to the street in front of me.

"There is he," she whispered suddenly to herself, but I heard her very well.

My gaze went in the direction she was looking. "What? Who?" I asked.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes and fumbled with her hands in front of her. "Eh, nothing," she blurted out. "Go on!"

I stepped on the brakes to slow down my car and my eyes were searching the dark sidewalk next to us. Questioningly I raised an eyebrow at her ... as I saw him!

A few meters away, was a guy in blue jeans and a dark hoodie. He stood there, leaning on his black car and talking with his friends, a can of beer in his right hand. I felt my anger building up again, as I remembered this man.

I growled deeply and clenched my teeth, as I hit the brakes and came to an abrupt stop. Bella looked surprised and took my upper arm, as I fumbled with the seatbelt to get out of my car. Her eyes were pleading. "Edward," she said in a low voice. "Please don`t. What will Carlisle say if you hit him in the face? Think about it ..."

My fingers stopped with the seatbelt as I looked at her. My Bella – so protective!

What would my Dad say about this? Better yet, what he would do to me!

I watched the little group of men next to us as my mind processed the consequences of the little fight that I was planning. My intense stare went right through Casey Lawrence, who had had put Bella in this situation. I growled again, a little bit louder than before.

My _victim_ talked happily with his friends. I grinned devilishly. Also with my vampire strength, I would be able to take him. Knock him out … Yes I could injure him quite well, if I wanted to. Casey was not as tall as me and thin. He was a snob and a wimp! He had a little _coven_ of his own, but no one here or my _gang_ took him seriously.

I wondered if anybody would notice that he had vanished suddenly? I grinned again. He always drove alone. I could take Bella home and follow him unseen. And then on a dark street, I could stop him and punch him. Perhaps break his nose or ribs. What would happen next? He would go to the hospital of course. There, he could meet my father, before his shift ended. Dad would know what had happened and that it was me, who broke his damm face.

Now that I had made a threat in the _Community_ a few minutes ago, the suspicion was on me, for sure!

I winced and my butt was tensing, as I thought about the spanking I would get, if dad would find out, he'd use his belt… He would be _very_ disappointed in me! _What a shit …_

"Edward …," my girlfriend was pleading.

_No! I couldn't do that to my dad … _

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Bella. "Perhaps you are right, love."

"Thank you."

I sighed again, as I pushed my foot on the accelerator and drove away from the group. We crossed over to the other street. That would take us to Bella's place.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the white house and I parked my car on the side walk. Tired, I strolled out of the car, to open the door for my injured girlfriend. I held the door open and helped her out. We went across the street and she pulled her keys out of jeans. Charlie's silver-blue police cruiser wasn`t in the drive way yet, he was still at work.

We went inside and Bella sat down on the couch. The crutches fell beside her on the carpet. I smiled, as I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She was so beautiful and smelled so good … I stood up again. "Can I get you anything, "I asked her.

She smiled. "No, thanks."

I fell next to her on the thick fabric. The next second I was embraced lovingly. She looked me deep in the eyes and stroked my shoulder. "Don`t you have to hurry?"

"Oh, I have a few seconds," I answered whispering in her ear and pushed her softly down on the couch. Suddenly I felt her soft lips against mine and the urge to go to _second base_ was strong. _No I can`t! _

Then we changed places, as Bella pushed me over and lay on top of me. I growled lovingly and she grinned, as her lips met mine once again. I closed my eyes. The next kiss was deeper and I felt her fingers in my hair and then at the buttons of my shirt.

"N-no Bella," I said in a low voice and opened my eyes. I had to end this, before my vampire instincts could take over!

She pushed her brown hair behind her ear and sat in front of me. "Sorry," she apologized and pulled me up.

I smiled at her and my eyes drifted to the clock that was in the living room. The smile drifted away quickly. _Oh shit! I`m late … _

"You have to go now," Bella warned she saw me looking at the clock.

I nodded. "Yes, I … shouldn`t test his patience, you know. Not today."

As I got up and ran my hand through my messy hair, I heard her soft voice again. "Tell me what will happen?"

WHAT? Oh no, Bella please...

I turned to her as I took my keys from the table. "What do you mean," I tried. "Come on, you know what will happen!"

Bella shrugged. "Ehm, I mean … will he put you over his knee like a little child or what?"

She smiled and laughed at that. But that wasn`t funny – not for me! I sighed and played with the keys – embarrassed by her question. Yes, she knows about Carlisle's discipline but … It is a different thing, when she knows it and if you must really talk about it! Person to person! "Actually he did 48 hours ago, you know?"

Now Bella's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth. "Really?"

"Yes," I answered her slowly. "Because I was here and not at home, I was grounded, remember? And I still am actually!"

"Oh!"

I saw her look and went on. "Because I had the problem with my side, he was very easy on me, Bella. But it will be different today."

Another look, I glanced at the clock and thought about the possibility, that my father could pass me on the way home. Could I really risk this?

"I will get the belt, Bella," I answered her question then and waited for her expression.

She winced. _Yes I will do that in about_ _half an hour, too!_

I moved on. "I don`t know how many strokes, that his decision, maybe he will let me skip school tomorrow, if … it gets rough."

Bella put a hand on her mouth – shocked! I sighed deeply. "Please don`t panic, okay! Yes, I will really get it, but as dad said before, he won't kill me! Alright?"

Finally she nodded and I placed a kiss on her mouth. "I really have to go now. I will call you! Goodbye, my love."

I turned and made my second attempt to leave the house. I succeeded. Outside I made my way over the street and to my Volvo. Once there, I looked at the clock again. "Dammit!"

Yes, I have to hurry now, if I don`t want my father be home before me! My butt will not survive that!

I started the engine and turned the silver car on to the street. Then I waved at my Bella, who stood on the open door. My fingers turned on the radio and I sped down the empty and dark street. I led my car through Forks and then the forest, ready to face my inescapable consequences.

**A/N:** As I translated this chapter I reallly thought about Edward climb out of his car and confront the _snob_, lol … and Charlie passing by and sees this … and he tells Carlisle :) And dad is furious … Ahh okay, I skipped that idea. What do you think about this little chapter? Tell me!

Vanessa


	9. Paralyzed

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is chapter 9! Edward arrives home … Jup, that describes it very well, lol …

Thank you all for your fantastic reviews – some of them made me cry, really!

I am so thankful to have you as my readers!

And the biggest THANKS goes to …. my awesome beta _ryannotseth_!

And now, have fun!

Edward`s POV

As I took the last corner and our beautiful house came into view, I sighed heavily. My father's slick black Mercedes wasn't in front of the house and the garage door was shut, too. I was lucky. I drove into my parking spot and climbed out of my Volvo. As I opened the front door, I inhaled the scents deeply and discerned that Carlisle really wasn't here yet. The glass front door shut and I entered the kitchen. Nobody was there. Perhaps my father had called anyone from the hospital, to let them know, that we needed privacy …

_Good thinking, Dad! _He knew that I hated it when I was punished and somebody was in the house.

Bored, I opened the fridge and took out a plastic bag with animal blood. I shoved the door shut again and grabbed my cup from the counter. Hungrily I ripped the bag open with my sharp teeth, that I normally didn`t do and poured the red liquid into the cup. After that I put the rest of the blood back in the fridge and placed the cup in the microwave, which I then started. I went to the opposite black counter, rested my palms on it, jumped backwards up on the wood and waited eagerly for the _done_ signal.

I knew that I couldn't resist my thirst much longer; I needed a drink of blood _before_ my talk with Carlisle. Minutes went by. I sighed and drummed my fingers nervously on the edge of the counter. My black eyes on the rotating cup inside. Just as I had enough waiting and wanted to growl and snarl at the damm machine, the signal echoed through the kitchen. I sniffed and bared my teeth at the mouthwatering smell. I jumped from the counter and with one step was in front of the black microwave; I pulled the little door open and put the cup next to the machine, slammed the door shut again with my elbow, and grinned at the steaming blood in front of me.

As I waited for my drink to cool down, I wondered if I should go into dad's office or not. I shrugged my shoulders at the idea and grabbed the black cup.

I went through the kitchen and entered the living room, and then my gaze went to my new black piano, that stood in the corner next to the wall. Smiling I went over and put my cup on a nearby table. Finally I took my coat off and flung on the couch. Eager to play again, I stretched my slim fingers, sat down on the black leather bench and gave the piano a quick once over.

_You are so wonderful … Esme has_ _done a fabulous_ _job!_

The black wood shimmered and blinked in the glow of the spotlights from the ceiling. On the surface, not a scratch or a piece of dust, or even a fingerprint could be seen? No, nothing! My father would say, it was ... clinically clean!

Careful I laid my fingers under the piano lid and pushed it up. The black and white keys were flawless and brand new. _Beautiful … I love you, you know that? _I smiled as I ran my fingers over the keys, careful not to make a sound.

My ten fingers lay on the keys and I closed my eyes. Then I began to play. It had been long time, since I had played; a few days before I broke up with Bella perhaps ... My index finger pushed the white key in the middle a little harder than necessary and I cringed at the sound. I shivered and concentrated again. The song went on.

As I fully sunk into the melody of the song, I heard a car pull up into the driveway of our house and I opened my eyes. From the engine I could tell it was the strong V8 engine of my Father's mercedes. I continued to play. The front door opened and I inhaled my Father's familiar scent. I closed my eyes again and saw an image of my Bella in my mind. Smiling I went on with the lullaby I had composed for her. Then there were footsteps behind me. A key was dropped on the counter in the kitchen, then footsteps again on the wooden floor.

I heard my father pulling his coat off and then his scarf and hanging them in the closet. Then it went silent behind me. "_I'm going to change!_" He hadn`t said that out loud as not to distract me in my music.

Over my loud playing I nodded my head, to show that I had heard him and moved on with the song. Again I heard his footsteps on the wooden floor and then on the stairs as he marched up.

I didn't have much time now, but I would sit here and play, until dad said something.

My fingers flew over the keys, black, white, black … then I took the left hand away to play the final cord with one hand. It matched perfectly. I grinned. Did I mention that I'm a musical genius? My Mother said that a lot, as did dad. Esme loved showing off with her talented and good looking son. I smiled. She had done that when Bella visited us for the first time …

_My Bella, who I'm_ _not_ _allowed_ _to visit for the few next days or weeks even. Shit!_

Angrily I smashed my fingers on the keys again and drummed loudly and with increasing frustration on them. I felt my anger rise. Yes I was an idiot! Stupid idiot! I banged again on the white keys and the painful sounds echoed through the whole house. I didn't give a shit!

"Edward! The piano is brand new, remember?"

I winced as I heard dad's angry voice from upstairs. "Sorry, dad!"

My fingers played again, a little bit lower this time. I don't want to disturb dad again, from … from whatever he was doing! I sighed as I realized that I would not play the piano again for a long time – in a sitting position I mean, or without a thick pillow on the bench anyways.

"_Coming?" _I heard my father in my mind. Yeah, about not _sitting anymore ..._

I played another second before I shut the lid over the keys and stood up. I grabbed my cup again, swallowed a sip and took it with me to the staircase. Then slowly I climbed the stairs.

As I took the last stair, I saw that his office door was open and light shimmered into the hallway. Slowly I made my way down the hallway, busily trying to get into his mind and to prepare myself for the first question. I groaned as I saw his mental block and realized I wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking. I entered his office at a human pace and saw Dad sitting behind his large desk. He was wearing a dark sweater and blue jeans and his black shoes. He watched me, as I closed the door behind me. Nobody was home … but he knew that I felt more comfortable, when the room was shut completely to the outside world.

He made a gesture and I sat down on the chair in front of him. I took my cup to my lips, drank a good sip and placed it on the table top – away from me. He didn't like it if I was playing with things, instead of giving him my full attention. Especially when he had such a serious talk in mind!

Dad watched me. He was perhaps processing where he should begin. I knowingly stayed silent. I stared on my hands that lay in my lap. The silence was intense and I hated it! I tried to get into his mind one more time, but he had me shut me out!

Then finally he sat upright, folded his hands on the table and looked me in the eye. He sighed. "Edward, he began, tell me the rule and I mean the _first_ rule you learned from me!"

I felt my gut knot. _I am so dead! When my father talked about the rules and wanted me to repeat them to_ _him, then he was even_ _more than mad! I will never sit again when he is through with me …I was screwed!_

My nervousness and fear increased. God, I hated the interview part the most. I knew what was coming and what he would do, but the discussion before was the ...

"_And look me in the eye, please." _

My head shot up at that command. I let go of my fingers and prepared for the answer. "Never put yourself in danger," I said slowly. "Or put yourself in a situation, where you can't get out alive. ... Don't jeopardize yourself for the … coven leader."

Carlisle sighed. "Very good," he answered. It was more sarcasm than praise in his low voice. "I see you do remember this rule." He stretched out his hand over the table and opened his palm. "Give me your cell phone, please."

_Another "please!" Did I mention before, that Edward Cullen was a DEAD MAN WALKING?_

Confusion etched on my face, as I heard the order, but obeyed. I stood, reached in the pocket of my jeans and fingered the silver mobile, that I didn't use it very much, out. I sat again and placed it in his outstretched hand. My father looked it over and pushed a few buttons. Then he held it up for me to see and our black house phone that was on desk beside him rang.

He shot me a look, before he ended the call. "It's working," he let me know and raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't understood what this was about. Then he dialed a number on the house phone and a second later my cell rang and screen blinked. He took the cell and held it out in front of me, so that I could read the Caller ID: _Carlisle calling ..._

"And look that's working, too!," he said and hung up. He smashed the house phone on the charging station with a bang! That made me jump. I shivered.

I couldn't say anything. He took my cell again and pushed a few buttons. From my position I could not see what he was doing. A second later he found what he was searching for and looked me in the eye. Then finally, I got it and gulped. My gaze fell on the edge of the desk and then at my hands in my lap. As my family knew about my trip to Italy, my father had called me … Lots of times! And I his beloved son had ignored these calls – on purpose!

He let go off my cell and it dropped onto the desk. I could sense his frustration now. He leaned forward in his chair and his voice was low and dangerous. "Do you even know how many times I had _tried_ to contact you, my dear son?"

"No, sir," I whispered.

He let out an angry growl. "_I told you to look at me, Edward!"_

I sniffed and urged my head back up to look in those frustrated, angry and disappointed eyes.

"35 times," he answered the question for me. "You will never and I repeat never ignore calls from this family! Especially _my_ calls! Do I make myself clear?"

Now, I felt terrible but I nodded. "Yes Dad, I understand."

Carlisle shook his head and went on. "This was the most dangerous and stupid thing, you have ever done, Edward! What the hell where you thinking. Flying to the Volturi to sacrifice yourself! That was more than stupid!"

Slowly the facade that I had created cracked. I really didn't know if I could hold it up much longer.

Dad turned away from me and stared out of the windows and into the forest. "What do you know? Do you know what Esme said or felt like, as she heard about this _plan_ of yours?"

This question came unexpectedly. I gulped and knew that I couldn't find an answer that would please him. Yes, he was right! I had frightened Mum to death with this, and him too. My gaze dropped to the edge of the desk. I heard his moving in the chair, but couldn't look up. He went on. "She was frightened to death, Edward. She didn't know, if you were still alive or ..." He trailed off. "I am very thankful that Bella was strong enough and able to save you," he whispered and I could sense his sadness.

"_You will never go to the Volturi alone again! You will never attempt to end your existence!"_

My facade broke … and I felt tears in my eyes.

"_I will make sure, that you never do that again, Edward!"_

**A/N:** He made it home before Carlisle, lol … I liked the blood scene, where he wanted to growl at the poor microwave, for taking too long. And the piano play was great, he wanted to cool down by playing but as the thought about Bella be nearly smashed the whole new instrument! Daddy is not happy with his boy :(

I don`t know when I can translate the next chapter, cause I am away this whole weekend from friday till monday and perhaps I give my pc to my big brother for a check over on thursday evening … But I will tell you on my profile :)

Thanks again guys!

Vanessa


	10. Never again!

**A/N: **Oookay, this is the chapter before the last chapter, lol … It is a long one and my beta and me think that it is really good! Edward and Carlisle (the best dad ever, you know?) talk and then Edward must face punishment for going to Italy! As always I made a few nice turns here :) This version of the story is so much better, stronger and cooler than my german original, really! Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga world is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! Not mine!

But I want Carlisle to adopt me! I am clean, helpful in the household, hate Rosalie ... I could move in Edwards room, cause he is the whole time with Bella and … ok, never mind! :)

**Warning:** This chapter contains spanking/corporal punishment with hand and belt! You know the drill! Hit the _back button_ if you do not like it!

**Thank you:** All of you are very friendly and I am so grateful that I found this strong cummunity here :) Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

**Special thanks** goes to my fantastic beta _ryannotseth_ :) for the support, advice, help and always time! Thanks girl -_hugs-_! Your ideas are great! I loved the soap idea, lol … and I will put this in the „outtake" that will come later … Here it is only a threat!

**Chapter 10 Never again!**

Carlisle`s POV

I could see tears in his eyes, as he tried to stay calm and strong. Would it be good for him to let them go now? I could not say … But Edward was holding so much back right now, the guilt that he was carrying on his shoulders was weighing him down, I'm sure he would be feel lighter when this incident was resolved.

I shifted my gaze to my folded hands on the desk top for a moment and then back to my worried son in front of me. As Edward had heard my last thought, he had winced slightly, but didn't said anything or look at me. Of course it was not easy for me, either. I felt deep pain every time I had to deal with any of his siblings or Edward himself ... I loathed the whole thought of punishment and was glad, when it was over. But I was a father, wasn't I?

And as a _vampire father_, I had the sometimes painful and ugly duty of keeping my children in place – with all the love, that I was able to give.

I was given a power … I could not manipulate other's feelings like my son Jasper, I could not see the future like Alice and I could not read minds like Edward. But I was compassionate! Sadly I didn't feel this power right now, as I watched my son and thought over his actions.

Indeed I was a pacifist, who hated bringing any kind of bringing pain to anyone, violence and death let it be animal, human or a vampire! I sighed. But as a father, who was protective of his children and family, I did not hesitate for a second to bring my kids into line again. I loved them!

Every one of them, it didn't matter if I brought them into this life myself, or if they came to join my family on their own. I would love them every day, whenever they did wrong or not. And I knew that they loved me too …

He looked at me, ashamed and suppliant. I had to do that now … "Edward. I can imagine that you were very desperate since you choose this …this way out." I slowly went on with our discussion. "When you received Rosalie's call, the world must have stopped turning for you, I can only imagine your pain. You thought Bella was dead ..."

He gulped, but didn't take his eyes off of me. I went on and choose my next words carefully. "Life took you in, her life that she wanted to share with you. You two wanted to be together forever and then out of blue it all went bad on you. All that you loved, all that you had fought for, crashed down around you and went away! And you couldn't be with her. You couldn't save her."

He was shivering now, thinking about my words. I shifted forward a little bit in my brown chair and looked him directly in the eyes. I was fighting with the next words in my head. Finally I said it! My voice was low but firm. "Can you imagine that I had felt this desperation as well?"

Now he blinked his first tears away at my harsh words. Even though I wanted to stand up right now, go to him and hug my son, I knew that I couldn't. It pained me to see him like this, but I had to go on! Slowly I inhaled and let it out again. "Yes I was desperate, as my son … my first born, was willing to end his existence. You wanted to kill yourself? With that, you had put your mother and me in the same situation and we felt the same pain that you felt, when you thought Bella was dead."

"I …," he said finally and gulped. "I …," he tried once more and sobbed. I watched him from the distance, as he tried to give me a good explanation for his behaviour. I laid my fingers on top of my desk and interrupted his try with a stern gaze. He hadn't could end the sentence … He was too worked up now. "You did not think, Edward! You did not think about this and or about what your death would do to all of us! Ending your life is more than difficult, even for a vampire like me or you. I want to remind you, that I tried it. And I am more than happy that I didn't succeed! Today I have a wife and kids, who I love more than anything and I would give everything for them!"

Again I had to struggle with myself, I had to repress the fatherly instinct in me to get up and comfort him. Hold him and rub his back. I could smell the tears in his eyes. My son sat there on his chair, head down and sniffled and sobbed. My words had cut right through! I sighed and held a finger in front of his face. "Look at me."

He obeyed slowly. I went on as he had made eye contact with me. "I want you to go in your room now, because I have to calm down, okay? I will fetch you, when I am done."

Slowly Edward stood and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He sniffed and rubbed his fingers on his pants. As he made his way over to the closed door, I sighed and looked down on my brown desk. I heard him push the knob down. Then my eyes were on my son again. "_Edward. A bit of privacy, please!" _

He turned slightly and nodded. "Yes, sir."

My son left the office and closed my door. I heard his door open and close with a low _click_.

As I was left alone I sighed again. I played with my fingers on the table top and then dropped my head on them. I tried to rein my anger in and calm down. What I had said to him earlier, was hard for me! But it had to be said and it had cut into me like a knife as I had said these words to him. I raised my head back up and thought about his decision one more moment. Yes I was angry with him – very angry! And he knew it …

A few minutes later I left my office and walked through the hallway. I knocked softly on Edward's bedroom door, opened and took a step in. He was lying on his bed and had complied with my request. The ear buds were in his ears and the rock music was drifting through his room. Edward lay in his side, back to the door and his face in the pillow. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hands were under the soft grey pillow. I heard his low breathing, as I slowly made my way over to him and sat down on the bed.

Edward felt the movement and turned around. I laid my right hand on his side and stroked him. He pulled the right ear bud out and the rock music, he was listening to, became louder. "I am so sorry, Dad," he said and I saw that he had been crying. I stroked his side lovingly. "I thought she was dead ..."

"I know," I said and my hand stopped the movement. I stood up, without braking eye contact with him. "We should get this over with, before the whole family comes back. Shall we?"

He clenched his sharp teeth at this image. He pulled the other ear bud out and switched the power off. Then he sat down on the bed and dropped the MP3 Player beside him. Of course I saw what he was doing. He was stalling!

"Edward."

He heard me. My son obeyed and stood up. Reluctantly he moved one foot in front of the other and I walked over to the door that I was holding for him. He hung his head and made his way through the open door and I followed him.

As I reached my office the second time that evening I was more calm than before. As I had sat in here alone for about 15 minutes I had processed his punishment in my head back and forth! He was getting his spanking with my hand first, then I would switch to the belt. The whipping would be longer, that was for sure!

I shut the door behind me and watched my son in front of the mahogany desk. He stood silent, arms dropped to his side and head down. He was staring at the space, where a few minutes ago his chair was placed. With this gesture, I had made it clear for him that this punishment would be harsher than the other one. He wouldn't be over my lap. This time he would bend across my desk – as usual!

He glanced back to me with a confused and astonished face. I titled my head to one side and looked at him – knowing exactly why he had that expression. My mental block was up. I had shut him out of my mind as we reached this room. Slowly I walked over to the closet and he looked away. My hand searched for the item and I took the belt out. The doors were shut again with as little noise as necessary and I let the belt dangle next to my leg. He gave me a quick – _very quick_ glance and than focused on the desk top again.

Slowly my son moved near the desk and began to unfasten his trousers. He pulled his jeans down and crossed his arms on the desk. Then he laid his head on his sleeves, looking to the door. I approached him and placed my belt near his arm on the table. As I took my position next to his left side and pushed my sleeves to my elbows, I could sense his nervousness and anxiety.

Lovingly I laid my left hand on his back and rubbed slow circles. "I know," I whispered to him. "Calm down."

I moved my hand to his side and the cut that I had to stitch up. He did not flinch away. "Hurt?" I asked anyway and pressed a little on the fresh healed wound. "The truth please!"

"No, Dad," he answered me, but did not look up.

"If you are lying to me about this, you will deeply regret it," I pushed him a little further to look if he was telling the truth. Then I pulled his shirt up, to take a look.

He moved. "Dad please," he begged me.

_"You stay put and keep quiet! You hear me?"_

He did not respond. I moved my fingers to the wound and pressed on it lightly. He did not flinch away. Then I pressed harder than before, but he did not react. I knew that he was thinking I was overprotective, but as a doctor and father, I had to make sure he is okay and ready for his punishment. I shot him a quick glance and saw that he was bored. I let the shirt fall back into place and rubbed his back again. "Good."

Again I placed my left hand on his back to show him that I was there and then raised the other hand high. He winced loud at the impact and jumped forward a little. I placed the next four on the same spot. Edward stayed silent. 10 … 15. He grunted now. The next few spanks I landed hard enough for him to grit his teeth together and inhale deeply. I did let the spanks rain down on him in a constant rhythm. After a few minutes I stopped and slid my fingers in the waistband of his boxers. Edward stiffened at that familiar procedure and gulped. "Shit," he cursed low. But I heard him good.

I pulled them down to his knees. His jeans had pooled to the floor already. "Are you cursing, now," I asked him in a dangerous low voice. "Stop it right now, Edward. You know very well that you deserved that, right?"

"Do you need the soap to clean up your mouth?"

Of course he didn't answer, but that wasn't really a question I expected him to answer. He sighed and pushed his face deeper in the cotton of his shirt. I moved his shirt away from his bottom and he prepared for the first smack. As my palm hit him hard, he grunted out and flinched forward.

I narrowed my eyes at this try to avoid the pain a little bit. "You listen to me now and you listen good, Edward! If you try that again you will get a few extra licks with the belt! ... Do I have to hold you down by force?"

"No, sir," he sniffed. "I'm sorry, dad."

"Good."

I placed a few more with my hand on his bare bottom and he winced loud now. Harder than before and he really had to hold back the urge to jump up. I left enough time between the blows, so that the pain and burn could settle in. I spanked him again and again until we reached 50 strokes.

I let my hand run through his messy hair and picked the belt up. I doubled it and held on to the buckle with a strong grip. With my left hand I held him down. Then I braced myself and delivered the first lick of the leather. He jumped off and I pressed him down again. We both knew that the first one was always the hardest. I could see his crumpled face in my mind, his pain and rebellion to stay strong. I whipped him good, so he would not think about repeating such a plan in the future. I hoped!

The belt made contact with his bare backside again and now he shrieked out at the pain he was feeling. I knew that this wasn't only from the physical pain but also from the pain in his soul. Edward was grieving. He had caused so much trouble the last few days and I was very disappointed in him.

After the next 15 licks that I placed as hard as the others, I heard him clench his teeth. Vampire like! When we are in discomfort or pain, we clench our teeth, growl and snarl normally. He didn't snarl or growl at me, of course. That would be an aggressive posture. I gave him another lash and remembered when he had growled and snarled at me a few times before. He hadn't got what he asked me for and then my son wanted to break my spirit. Edward had gotten the belt for that. A stern look or a firm warning from me was all it took now. His _last_ try to break the alpha vampire – the coven leader – his father that had been months ago! He apologized for that a thousand times and I had forgiven him.

The next stroke was placed in the middle of his bottom and my son couldn't hold out any longer. He shrieked and jumped up. His hand flew backwards and he protected himself. The belt in my hand dropped to my side and I sighed angrily at him. "Down, please. We are not finished yet, Edward!"

My 17 year old sobbed quietly, but did not move. His hands were on his bottom. "_Will you put your hands away and bent over again, so we can finish this? … NOW!"_

He sobbed a moment longer, than reluctantly obeyed my stern order. As Edward was in position again, I took the leather belt back and brought it down with a loud _crack_! He stayed where he was – sobbing and gasping hard for air.

I placed a few more licks on his bare backside. He sobbed harder and tried to move, but I held him in place. He let go completely … That Bella nearly died, that he had left her, the thing with her birthday party and his decision to kill himself! I let the belt fall a few more times, until I was really sure, that he had learned his lesson!

Edward was crying and sobbing hard, as I put the belt back in the closet and hoped that I would not have to get it out anytime soon. Lovingly I stroked his back and cradled his brown haired head. Then I put my arms around him and helped him up. He clung to me in a flash and I stroked his back again and whispered loving words to him. I had a hard time repressing my own tears now. I hated it when my kids were in pain – especially when I was the reason for it! He whimpered and sobbed loudly. "Shhh," I tried to sooth him. "I'm here. It is okay now. You're safe, Edward."

He tried to catch his breath, but failed. The sobbing continued and I had a hard time hearing this. It pained me deeply … I stroked his back again. Tired he laid his head in the crock of my neck and I felt his hot breath on my vampire skin. I placed my head near his and rocked us from side to side to calm him more.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "And I forgive you. You will always be forgiven and you know that, right?"

I felt his movement of the chin against me and that he nodded, unable to speak right now.

Edward clung to me and clawed his fingernails into the fabric of my sweater and my back. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs and in the hallway. My son was so locked in his state that he had not heard it yet. The office door opened a crack and I could smell my wife before I saw her. I shifted my head a little bit and looked over Edward's messy bunch of hair. Esme stood in the doorway and smiled at me. We made eye contact and she left us alone.

A few minutes later he had pulled himself together and the sobbing ended. I ruffled his hair, as I moved him back from me. He didn't shiver and his eyes focused on me, clean and golden. I opened my mouth. "Don`t you ever do such a thing again, Edward! _Ever_! I mean it! I can't take a repeat of this, okay?"

He gulped. "S-sure, dad. I will not do it again, I swear! I really am sorry, Daddy!"

"I know."

"Come on," I said and helped him to remove his jeans completely. I snatched them from the wooden floor and followed after him into the hallway and in his room.

Once there I put him into bed on his stomach. Then I took a quick professional look on his sore bottom and went down stairs to fetch him a cool pack and a cup of blood. I met Esme in the kitchen and kissed her on the lips. I told her it will take perhaps one hour and I will be downstairs then. Of course she understood! As I came back into Edward's bedroom, he was eagerly waiting for me – or the cool pack, I don't know which! I sat down on the bed and put the pack softly on his blazing bottom. He shrieked loudly and winced at the coolness.

"Ssshhh …," I tried to sooth him once more. "I know it hurts. Believe me I know! Relax. Good boy."

My right hand drifted the pack slowly and carefully over his red bottom. He was getting calmer now and I was too. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his legs. I put my palm next to his bottom on the right side near the wall and on his bed. I knew that he loved this little protectiveness from me! Then I began to rub his back with the hand like in our early days and I heard a low growl, which showed his relaxed state. That showed me too, that I could not leave in the – perhaps next hour! I would stay as long as he needed me near him.

I had forgiven him his whole trip to Italy and to the Volturi. And I hoped it would be the last time, I had to punish him that harshly. 

As Edward calmed down, I continued to play with his messy head of hair. _I wonder if Edward really knew how much I love him?_

Edward stirred and turned his head to me and with a small grin he whispered. "Yes."

This took me by surprise. "Are you listening to my thoughts again," I inquired.

Edward lowered his eyes. "Well your thoughts are all that quiet, Dad."

I smiled at my son and gave him one last hug before attempting to leave him.

Edward placed his hand on mine and started. "Ummmm Dad….," he began. I sat back down and waited for him to continue. "You know how you told me to leave the other driver alone," he continued. I nodded, not liking where this was going. "Well ... on the way home from the hospital Bella and I saw him and ah…" Edward paused not sure if he wanted to continue.

I frowned and prompted him to continue. "Go on."

"Well I pulled over and started to get out of the car to go after him, all I wanted to do was kill him for what he did to my Bella."

I sighed. _When will he learn to control his actions?_

Edward quickly finished. "But Bella stopped me, she helped me to see that it wasn't in my butt's best interest to go against you again!"

I smiled. "Bella is a smart girl," I chuckled. "Leave him to Charlie, I'm sure our police chief will handle it," I concluded.

Edward considered that. "Yes, I'm sure he will." He smirked to doubt imagining Charlie with his handcuffs and gun.

**A/N:** Carlisle and Edward are through this now. Hope you all liked it! This last sentence with Edward telling dad, that he nearly punched the other driver was the fantastic idea of my beta! She wrote it! The last chapter will be a short one, but I wanted to post it as well, cause it is the beginning of the vote scene and Edward can not sit good :) Thanks for reading guys! Vanessa


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **It was wonderful to have this story in my mind again and to think about other details and that stuff with my beta :)!  
I loved translating and writing for you guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Here you go! The last chapter of _New Moon: The Volterra Incident_

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga idea and his characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning: **Mention of spanking!

**Chapter 11 Epilouge**

_Jump ahead! Two days later … vote day_**  
**  
Edward`s POV

I had come to terms with my family now and very glad about it. To my displeasure, my father had inflicted other consequences and punishment on me. No driving, for example! The keys were locked in his desk. But what pained me the most was that I was banned from my brand new piano for three weeks. That sucked! But in four days I could be with Bella, my grounding would be over and Dad didn't want to torture me more than necessary. I love my dad!

I stood in our dining room and counted the birds at the side of our pool. Some sat there picking at something; others flew away and landed again, to distract me of course. In front of me was the large table, I had shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I grimaced at every movement and was quick to remember at the talk with my father. I sighed. Bella was next to me and even though I could not read her mind, I was certain that she was looking forward to all of this. I'm not! To clarify, I hated every second of this whole situation and the meeting hadn't even begun yet.

My Bella was not going to become a vampire! She should have her own life – a human life, with all the things growing up involves! Living through It's good and bad sides. But in no way, would I make her to that I was: A monster!

Now I felt my anger rise and I was in pain. I had slept on my stomach last night – with a cool pack on my bottom of course. And I would rest tonight in the same damm position! Slowly my right hand moved to my behind and I rubbed it lightly. As I tried to loosen my jeans a little bit and to ease the pain, Emmett came in the room, followed by Rosalie and Jasper. I snatched my hand away quickly and sighed. They took their seats behind the large table and my eyes fell on the hard wooden chairs.

_Oh god … why do you hate me so much? _

I winced. That will hurt like nothing else! Rosalie had seen my gaze and was grinning brightly as she placed her hands on the table top in front of her. _"Want to take a seat, Edward? Or are you in pain little brother?"_

The deep growl that escaped my mouth amused her. I left my position by wall and took a step in the direction of the table and Rosalie. As I went to lunge at her, Carlisle entered the dining room. I couldn't resist the angry  
growl that had left that second and my father watched me – then his daughter at the other side of the table.

Bella winced next to me as dad moved his eyes to me. He had noticed the tension in the room and that I would probably lose it and attack my sister. Dad watched me. "Don't! … Relax please," he cautioned.

I stared at Rosalie. "Tell her to shut up, Dad," I hissed angrily. "She's teasing me in her mind!"

My father's eyes moved to Rosalie in split a second. "Rose, can I have a word with you, please," he asked in his firm voice that normally left no room for arguing. He expected her to obey.

She gulped and her eyes went wide with fear. "But Dad, I.."

Now it was my father's turn to growl. "Now, Rosalie! Come on!"

If he wasn`t standing so close to me, I would have snickered and even laughed by now. I watched my sister get up, move around the table and following our father out of the room and into the kitchen perhaps.

I felt satisfied at the rebuke my dad had given her. He would chastise her well for provoking me once more. I knew that and grinned.

Esme and Alice came into the room and took their seats. My family and I heard low voices from the other room, but I was sure Bella heard nothing. I moved my right hand back to my sore bottom and linked into dad's thoughts. My grin went wide, but to my chagrin Esme saw it and knew what I was doing.

"Edward," she warned me and her gaze was stern. "Link out! Or do you want me to tell Carlisle that you eavesdropped on a private conversation?"

I cleared my throat and looked at her with pleading eyes. "No, mum. I am sorry."

"Good."

A moment later Carlisle and Rosalie reentered the room. My sister was sniffing and rubbing her eyes. He had chastised her sternly it seemed. Dad grabbed the back of his chair, as Rosalie sat down and he turned to my  
girlfriend. He found his loving and caring voice again. "Bella, take a seat, please."

She walked over and sat. I sighed, rolled my eyes and sat careful on my chair. As my bottom made contact with the hard wood I winced and gulped. The pain was still there and so intense, as if my father had spanked me a few hours ago. _What a f... _

_Hopefully we can get this over with as fast as possible! I don't want to get myself a pillow!_

My dad looked at me with pity, as I tried hard to stay rooted in place and not jump up. Then he turned his attention to Bella, who was the reason for this whole meeting. He sighed. "Bella, you have the floor!"

She was nervous and strained. I could see that and feel it. And even though I was against this vote and it was her choice and knew how I would vote, I moved my hand under the table and took hers in mine ... 

The End

**A/N: **Again I hope you all liked it! The outtake of this story is called _The Volterra Incident: Dancing in the sunshine of the dark! _I have three chapters ready now and will start posting the first one next week!

_Please leave me a review! Thanks!_

My biggest **THANKS** goes to my fantastic beta_ ryannotseth!_

_Vanessa_

_- Totally Team Carlisle -_


End file.
